


The Missing Diamond

by Dolloly34



Category: LoliRock, Miraculous Ladybug, Steven Universe - Fandom, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Anger, F/F, Japanese, Kidnapping, Kissing, Precure - Freeform, Pregnancy, Suicide Attempt, depresión, greif, many crossovers, mother figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolloly34/pseuds/Dolloly34
Summary: Iris is is a 12 year old human or so she thinks she has been living with the crystal gems for her whole life well as of what she can remember she was taken away from her parents and has no memory of them one day she notice a gem on her back and she asked the gems why she had a gem on her back and why they hadn't told her about it.





	1. Pregnancy

Blue POV

Yellow and I were sleeping together in our bed and she was holding me I felt safe and warm with her holding me then all of a sudden my stomach started to hurt "Yellow" she yawned "yes" "C-can you let go of me please" she let go of me as soon as I said that "w-w-what happened did I hurt you? I'm sorry Blue" "no no you didn't I just" i gaged I got up from bed and rushed to the bathroom I threw up "honey are you ok?" Yellow asked "n-no" I heard her get up and come in here she held up my hair "i'll give you some Tylenol when you're done" "thanks" I threw up again "of course" after I was finished being sick for the fifth time this week I went back to bed yellow went out of the room "yellow" I shouted "yes?" She shouted back "What are you doing?" "Making you some breakfast" "ok" i laid down in silence for a few minutes just me and my own thoughts why am I only sick in the mornings could I be no, I can't, can I, I went to the bathroom again I went into one of the drawers and grabed a pregnancy test I used it and waited a few seconds and it was positive "yellow" "yes" "yellow!" "Yes dear" I ran out to her "YELLOOOOOWW" I jumped on her and we fell over "what is it" I showed her the test her face lit up "you're pregnant!" we both had tears in our eyes I kissed her "we're gonna be moms"y we got up "do you know how many days or weeks"y "or months, no" "should we call a medical gem then"y "yeah" yellow used her communicator "hello my diamond how may I help you" "I need someone to come to my blue and i's "quarters" please" "yes my diamond" the communicator went off "why did you say quarters yellow this is our house" "do we want other gems to know we live here" "no" "exactly" yellow picked me up and sat me on a chair at the table she kissed my hand then went back to the stove "I made you some French toast" she put it in front of me "why thank you dear" "would you like some coffee or does it still taste gross" "it still tastes gross now that I know why there is a baby" "so then what would you like?" "could I have some water please" "of course" she got me some water then sat down with me I took a a few bites "so how is it?" "Wonderful just like everything you make for me my dearest yellow" she smiled there was a knock on the door "my diamond may I come in?" "Just a minute"y she got up from the table and opened the sliding doors there was a small medical gem at the door "what is it you need me for my diamonds?" The door closed "well blue had taken a pregnancy test and it's positive and we'd like to know how many months?" "I can do that" "thank you so much" I said "of course" she jumped on the table and had me stand up so she could scan my well you know "it may take a bit to load" "im sure the baby would be at least under 2 months"y I sat back down "wow that was quick" she said "it normally takes at least 5 minutes" "may we see it" she nodded and showed it to us I took a sip of water "my diamond you're 7 months pregnant" I spat out my water "w-what" "as you can see the baby is very small" I nodded "so the baby has a chance of being defective because of how small she is and how... large you are" "no" i covered my mouth a tear slipped out "it'll be ok love she will be ok" "you should probably be small so your daughter can grow well finish growing heathy" "Okay" I shrank to about the size of gem I looked up at yellow she was smiling "if you weren't my wife I'd be pretty scared at the fact of that you're a lot taller than me" she rolled her eyes and shrank as well "my diamonds I must go" "of course"y she had left I put my hand on my stomach I was startled a bit when I felt her kick "are you alright dear" i nodded she bent down infront of me "yellow what are you doing?" She kissed my stomach "I can't wait to see her" "neither can I" she picked me up "yellow!" She sat on the couch with me on her lap she kissed me "I wonder what she'll look like" "beautiful like you"


	2. Getting ready

"Two month's is not a lot of time to plan for this yellow it's a baby for crying out loud" "i agree but at least we don't have to wait as long to see her" "I supose you're right" "aren't I always" I laughed "what" "no you're not" "why" "because I say so" "well you're not nice" "i know" i kissed her cheek then got up from the couch "where are you going?" "to our soon to be daughters room" I put my hand on my stomach she kicked me "may I come with you?" "Of course" we walked to her room well when we get it together yellow opened the door for me "you first my love" "why thank you dear" I walked in and yellow followed after me "where should we put the crib?"y "away from the balcony that's for sure I don't want her to catch a cold in the middle of the night" I rubbed my stomach "what do you think little one" she kicked me again "you're right over on the far right side" yellow laughed "what?" "I love you" "I know" "aren't you going to say you love me too" she pouted "Why tell you when I can show you" I smirked "what" I kissed her lips and we made out for a solid two minutes "I want a rocking chair" "why" "it will help me rock her to sleep" "what about me?" "You can help "rock" me to sleep later" she blushed a deep gold "b-blue" i got very close to her face "you're t-too close" "i've been closer" I attached my lips to her neck and licked her "w-w-we don't have t-time for this" "you're probably right but can't we have a little fun?" "We can find some time later" "I think i'd like that" she put her hand on my stomach "I want a couch in here" "why?" "In case I wanna sleep with her" "is that all?" "Yes" "all right i'll get some bismuths to have the room set" "good" I left the room and went into our room yellow sat on the bed "what are you doing" "I wanna make her a stuffed animal" "I think that's wonderful" "really" mhmm I had my pearl help me make a rough sketch I chose a fluffy fabric to work with I have a lot of fabrics in my fabric closet because I like do make mine and yellows cloths I scorched the design of the bear I desired to make for her "hey blue you've been working on this for hours now" "what time is it" "7:00 pm" "holly shit" "you look pretty tired" "well yeah i've been working on this all day" she walked over "you didn't get very far" "bitch I'm tired and pregnant ok" "to tired to helped me" she smirked "i'd love to help you" yellow picked me up and put me on the bed I'm not going into detail but let's say it was a very eventful night I woke up and walked out of the room I then collapsed on the ground my water broke "YELLOW!" "What is it" "my water just broke and aaah" I had a contraction already yellow rushed out of the kitchen where where she was cooking my eggs I asked for last night before I went to bed she picked me up "pearl" "yes my diamond" "watch the food and when it's done you and blue's pearl may have it blue and I won't be able to eat" "ok" yellow rushed out of the house and went in her palanquin she rushed to the gem emergency building "my diamonds is everything all right"mg medical gem "n gah" I was now standing "our baby is coming"y "all right" two other medical gems had came over to help me we got to the room and it was my own room that was good I laid on the bed "aaah" yellow took my hand "my diamond you need to push" "o-ok" I pushed and it really hurt "gyaaaah" "it's ok honey" I had been pushing for and hour and she still wouldn't come "you need to push one more time she's almost out" I pushed really hard "oh no" "w-what is is what's wrong with my baby" "we need to take her to the emergency room she is at a high risk to not make it" she and the other two gems ruched out my face was streaming with tears "no, No! She can't die on me" "it's ok blue she'll make it I know she will but until then you should get some rest you look really tired" "I am" she smiled I closed my eyes and fell asleep I woke up and yellow was sitting on the couch looking down and crying "what happened yellow?" She looked up at me "she didn't make it" I started to cry "NO!" I let out my aura yellow came over to me "we waited so long and over her due date and we don't even get to see her" "they said she looked like you and I before she" I jolted awake crying then I went to the bathroom to go throw up "you ok?"y "yes I'm ok" "good because I can barley walk" "I did good then" "i don't know did you" "I" I threw up "hate you" "no you don't" "no I....... don't" there was a knock on our room door "get the door" "I can't"y "well I can't ither and I'm making you do it" "fine" she got up she fell once but she opened the door "my diamond the room you wanted is finished" "yay" "that's great thanks"y she tilted her head a bit "is blue diamond all right" "she's all right" "ok well I and my team must go my diamond" the bismuths left as I finished throwing up I got up and put on shorts and a tank top I went out to yellow "do you want some breakfast?"y "no" "oh why" "I want you" she blushed "n-not now" "why?" "Because I'm still sore from last night" "aww is my big baby all sore" "I'm not a baby blue" "you sure" "yes I'm sure there is literally a baby growing inside you" "I know" "you're weird" "and you still married me" "true true" I laughed "I'm hungry now" "all right what would you like" "umm pickles and choclate" "what" "I wan pickles and chocolate" "you sure" "Yes!" I shouted at her "o-okay" she went in the fridge and got me my pickles "the only chocolate we have is my sweet chocolate that you hate you sure you want it" I nodded "okay" she gave me a quarter of her chocolate "thanks you want so" "No!" "why" "I'm not hungry" "oh ok" I ate my interesting choice of food "yellow I'm done" "ok" she got up from the couch and cleaned up my small mess that I could have done myself I got up and went in to the baby's room "wow they did a really good job don't you think little one" she kicked me I smiled I sat on my rocking chair "I like this chair" I sat in silence rocking back and forth slowly I was thinking of names for her Lilly no, definitely not green that's yellow and i's fusion name that no one except our pearls know I don't wanna name my child that it could be her middle name what about leona no or nina no alex? no "what do you think your name should be my sweet little baby" "we'll there is Hannah or flora"y "wait I want her name to be a flower" "huh" "the ones from earth where pink was" I shed a tear "it's ok love" "can you name some flowers" "violet, daisy, poppy, holly, willow, lavender, ro- nope not that" "not what... oh that flower, keep going though" "ok love" she kissed my cheek "primrose" "I like that one even if it has that word" "there's heather, Delilah, Iris, marigold" "what was the name you said before marigold she kicked me at that one" "iris?" She kicked me again "yeah I think she likes that name" "then it's settled her name is iris" "hi baby iris do you like your name" I giggled "yeah" "you're going to be a great mother"y "we're going to great parents


	3. Baby

Two long months and I had finished her teddy bear I saw this bear design somewhere and I thought it would be cute for my little baby iris she was due a few days ago and she still doesn't wanna come out soon we're going to have to force her out I don't want to do that but if it needs to happen then i'll do it "honey I'm coming to bed with you" I shouted from the living room "Kay" I got up "gah" I hurt my back "are you all right my diamond!?" "Yes pearl I'm all right" she sighed of relief "thank goodness" she mumbled under her breath I walked to my room yellow was already on the bed I took of my dress and got my pjs and put them on "aww I like seeing you without cloths on" I looked up at her "oh" I got into bed with her "I want eggs for breakfast" "all right anything else" I fell asleep fairly quickly I woke up the next morning and put on my dress for the day it's rather odd that I don't have to throw up right now I walked out of the room and then I collapsed on my knees "YELLOW!" "What is it?" "My water just broke and aaah" "finally" she said from the kitchen and rushed to the entrance of our bedroom door where I had collapsed she helped me up "pearl you and blue pearl may have the food once it's done blue and I won't be able to eat it and I don't want it to go to waste" she nodded as we left out the door we went in yellows palanquin and we rushed to the gem emergency building this feels so familiar like I know what's going to happen we got to the building and we're greeted by many other gems staring at us and a medical gem rushing over to me "is everything ok" "n gah" "our baby is coming"y two other medical gems had came over to help me when we had gotten to the room there was only one bed which is very nice I laid on the bed "my diamond you need to try to push all right" "Okay" i've been pushing for almost an hour now and she's being so stubborn just like her mum although at this point I just want her out so I can see her and this pain will go away "you need to push one more time she's almost out" I pushed really hard and it hurt like hell as humans would say she was out but there was no cry "oh no" "what is it what's wrong with my baby!" I raised my voice a bit "I'm sorry but she's a high risk of dying we need to take her to the emergency room immediately" she and the other two gems rushed out of the room with iris I had a lot of tears streaming down my face "no, No! She can't die on me she just can't" this is just like my dream two months ago she's not gonna make it "blue you need some rest iris will be fine I promise" "no I'm not *yawn* going to sleep she will die if I do" "how do you know that" "I dreamt about it and this all happened I-I just..... need.... to stay awake" "okay then" yellow sat on the couch I sat for a few minutes then I fell asleep I woke up and looked at yellow she was sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes holding our baby "yellow?" She looked up "can I hold my baby" she nodded and got up she gave me the small baby she looked up at me "hi baby" she reached her hand out to me "her eyes are so beautiful yellow" mhm she kissed my cheek iris grabbed one of my fingers I kissed her forehead she giggled "aren't you such a sweet little one" she had a big smile on her face "I can't wait to bring you home"


	4. Baby-napping

I sat on the rocking chair holding iris singing her a lullaby for her to sleep yellow was standing behind me rubbing my shoulders 

The best scenery is always the same scenery

It's important that we walk together

With tears that spilled just a little bit

I noticed my true feelings

The star that I found at the edge of the night sky

Is now here as a small light

Beyond your gentle wishes

My smile will always be there

The reason why I smile is fun and happy is

Because you're always by my side

Right now I want to tell you

I want to tell you that I love you

When I first met you in the middle of the season (y)

We were in high spirits and full of excitement

I couldn't say "I'm sorry" or "Thank you"

So in my chest, there was a feeling of loneliness

In the pitch black night sky, the moon was like a lamp

I'm not alone so I gradually began to smile

Beyond your eyes that looked ahead (b)

At any time, there was everyone's smiles

The reason why your smile is always shining is

Because you have a wish

The white tail of one shooting star

Now makes our feelings one (both)

I know you much more than before

Wherever you go b, I will follow y

Beyond the wish are two lights

So there will always be a smile

The reason why my smile is fun and happy is

Because you are "you are"y beside me "beside me"y

You're always there

Right now I want to tell you

I want to tell you that I love you (b and y)

The song is two wishes Maho girls precure 

Iris fell asleep as yellow and I sang I stood up and put her in her crib "good night my little flower" I said as I walked out I went to our bedroom and laid beside yellow she read her book to me for a solid half an hour I drifted asleep but I woke up to a cry "I got her yellow" "ok" I got up and went into our daughters room I went over to iris's crib and picked her up she stoped for a moment then started to cry again I sat on the rocking chair "shh mommy's here now it's ok" I patted her back gently after five minutes she stoped crying and started to such on my skin "oh are you hungry little one?" I slipped off a bit of my nightgown and put her by my chest "my you really are hungry aren't you" "ba" "oh really" when she was finished I burped her then she and I were "talking" "you really love her don't you" I looked behind me "yellow what are you doing?" well I was awoken by you talking to our little flower" "would you like to hold her then?" "Yes please" "ok sit on the couch" "okay" she went over to the couch beside her crib I got up and placed her in yellow's arms "she's so beautiful aren't you little baby" "DAH" she made her sound fairly loud yellow and I laughed iris also started laughing with us I sat on the couch with them I kissed yellows cheek she blushed making iris laugh "really you find that funny huh"y she stared at yellow with her big round beautiful eyes she reached her hands up to her face and grabbed yellow's nose "I love you too little one" iris yawned I kissed yellow while doing so I took iris from her arms "really" "it's past her bed time and she needs to sleep now" "all right" she went to our room "let's get you back to bed little one" i got up and placed her in her crib I sat for a bit waiting for her to go to sleep when she finally went to sleep I went to my bedroom and laid down and as soon as I did she started to cry again and I heard foot steps in her room i ripped the blankets right off both yellow and I, I rushed to her room when I got there someone was at the balcony it's rose quartz and she has my baby she's crying loudly "GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" She looked at me as I ran towards her she jumped off the balcony and disappeared I collapsed on my knees then laid down holding myself and crying a lot I heard yellow come in and over to me I sat up and laid in her arms "s-she took her she took iris" I sobbed "shh it's ok we'll get her back I promise my dear blue" I looked up at her "promise?" "Yes even if it takes me the rest of my infinite life"

Pearl POV 

I was sitting outside with Steven trying to get him to sleep he is only three years old then I heard a crying baby I went to the source of it carrying steven there was a baby and she was crying all alone and abandoned with a teddy bear and a necklace on her "GARNET, AMETHYST!" They rushed out of the house "What is it P" "there is a baby" garnet walked over and picked her up "shh baby it's ok"g she stoped crying there was something on her a note "hello my name is iris" garnet read aloud steven reached for the baby and she opened her eyes they are diamond eyes "she's blue and yellow diamonds daughter" I said "but why is she here?"a "maybe a gem had taken her here for us to take care of"G steven reached out for here "aww little Stevie likes her" well they are technically related because pink diamond is rose quartz but you already know that if you're reading this story "what is steven still doing up?" Greg said "Well I was trying to put him to bed until you had came but then we found a baby" "oh would you like it if I take care of her" "I think i'd like to take care of her"g the baby smiled but then started to cry which made the three of us including steven cry "she's definitely blue diamonds kid" "yep"g steven and Greg left we went into the temple "amethyst can you shapeshift into a crib please" I asked "sure" she turned into a crib garnet placed her in iris fell asleep "tomorrow we're gonna get a crib right" "yes amethyst we will" "good cuz I don't wanna do this every night" 

No one POV

Amethyst woke up to iris crying "uh guys something's wrong with her" garnet walked over and picked her up "she may be hungry"p "or a dirty diaper" "no she doesn't have that" amethyst shifted "she might miss her parents"g "pour baby" garnet was right she did miss her moms and how they'd always sing her song to her every night although when she grew up she didn't remember them at all all she remembered was their voices and their song they sang to her


	5. First day of kindergarten

Steven and iris 3 years appart so when iris is 12 he is 15 and Connie is 14 in this ok the gems and Greg thought it would be good to put them both in school because well iris doesn't know she's a diamond or a gem for that matter also pretend the note said her birthday on it and instead of beach city it's called beach bay and when kids speak in this chapter and possibly another idk pretend they say it in small kid speech well enjoy

Iris POV

Today is my first day of school and I am Four years old YAY I can't wait to make new friends "iris come get your back pack we're going to take you to school now" "ok" I went into my room and grabbed my green bag I walked out and garnet gave me my lunch pail "there you go" "thanks" we walked out and I ran down to steven after I fell face first "Iris are you okay"g garnet helped me up "yep I'm oaky" Steven ran up to me "STEVEN!" I ran and hugged him "ready for our first day of school togever?" "Yeah I can't wait to make new friends" the gems and Greg walked us to school it wasn't that far but i had garnet carry me she put me down once we got there "bye iris"g "bye garnet" I walked off there were kids running around everywhere one came up to me "hi I looked at her then she looked discussed "your eyes look stupid you should cover one of them if you want friends" she walked away I walked to a wall and sat down "hi" I looked up it was a girl with black hair and hazel eyes "can I sit with you" "why? don't you think my eyes are stupid too" "I think they look pretty" "really" "yeah" "what's you're name" "I'm missy, missy robins" "mines iris" "that's a pretty name" "thanks yours is too" we looked over to a boy with brown hair and he was playing in the sand box alone "let's go be friends with him"m "okay" we walked over "hi I'm iris and this is missy" "I'm Nathaniel" "wanna be friends?"m "sure" we were all playing in the sand box then the bell rang "all right children come up here and we'll tell you which class you're in" we all ran up to the teachers with our bags on our backs I quickly covered my yellow eye with my longish bangs "in mrs greens class is Adrian Agreste, Chloe Bourgeoisie, Marinette Dupain Cheng, Iris Diamond, Missy Robins, Nathanial May-weather, random names, Aliya Césaire, and Nino Lahiffe" "YAY WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS!" The three of us said "all right class please line up over here we're going in now" we walked inside and we put our bags in our cubbies mine is beside marrinette's "hi" she looked at me "hi" "wanna be friends?" "Yeah" we sat at the carpet in a circle after we put our bags in their spots "first we're going to learn each others first and last names and we'll start with you" she pointed at me "my name is Iris Diamond" "what kinda last name is that" the same girl that said my eyes looked stupid had said that "karla that's not very nice" "well it's true she doesn't even look right to be a diamond" "Karla!" "it's ok" we went around in a circle saying each other's names we were going to do a craft next I sat at the big table with all my new friends we made crafts

We read books and had started to learn to write then the bell rang again "ok kids so we're going out side then having lunch so go get your outdoor shoes on please" we all went to our cubbies to put on our shoes we all lined up and went outside my friends Marinette, Nino, Aliya, Chloe, missy, Adrian, Nathaniel and I all played tag until the teachers called us to go in for lunch. "What did you get for lunch iris"ad i opened my lunch and there was a note "I ❤️ You" "aww is that from you're mom?" I looked down "no I don't know my mom or my parents actually" "aww that's so sad not really"k "hey don't be mean why are you sitting here anyways"c "teacher said I shod be here" "fine" I said "but that really is sad I would be upset if I didn't know my parents"m "do you live in an orphanage" "no I live with the gems" "you live with the crystal gems!"al "yeah they raised me well garnet did" "what are they like"n "what do you eat"a they were all in my face with questions I started to cry which made everyone in the class cry a teacher came over to me "are you all right?" I nodded "how did you do that?" Marinette asked "I guess I was born with it and I can do this too" I rubbed my hands together and put my hand on Nate and it shocked him a bit "wow that was cool"n the bell rang the rest of the day went by quickly "bye guys see you tomorrow" "bye" they waved to me "garnet!" I hugged her "how was you're first day of school" "good I made lots of new friends like missy and Nathaniel and marrinete and Adrian and Nino and Aliya and Chloe" "wow that's a lot of friends"g "why are you covering your eye?"p "I just want to I don't like it" "oh how come"a "i just don't" we walked back to the temple steven moved in with us a few months ago so there was a house now "look what I made garnet" I showed her my rainbow sun "wow that's so beautiful I'm gonna hang it up on the fridge" I giggled "pearl look what I made" Steven said "oh what is it" he went into his backpack and pulled out a drawing he made "its our family and I put you and amythest and garnet and dad I didn't have enough time to put you in iris sorry" "it ok" "you sure" I nodded I really don't mind at all actually I just wanna hang with my new friends "how many friends did you make steven" "one her name is Connie she just moved here" Steven and I played some games in the water for an hour then Greg came over to steven and I "hey kids ready to go out for supper" "YEAH" Steven and I dried off and got dressed "where are we going dad" "the new sushi joint Hana just the three of us" "and don't forget mom"s Greg looked at him "yes and you're mother" we walked across the city passed the big stadium that holds many concerts then went to the sushi restaurant I never had sushi before "I heard it's really good" we walked in and got a table "so we write down our orders here and give it to the waiter or waitress and when we're done we can order more" the person walked up to us and asked for our drinks "I wanna a water" "I want a chocolate milk" "and you sir" "just a water please" "I will be right back with your drinks" after we put our first order in another family walked in and sat across from us it was Adrian after they were settled I walked over to him "hello child" his dad said "Iris" Adrian said he got up and hugged me "this is the girl I was talking about she's one of my friends" "well that's wonderful maybe you can have a play date sometime" "hey iris our foods here!"s "bye Adrian" "bye" I went back over and I tried using chop sticks I saw Adrian's dad watching me he seemed scary I watched someone picke up their sushi and eat it with chopsticks sthen I tried and for somereason I could do it without trying "how do you do that"s "I don't know I just picked it up I guess" I heard some waiters talking to each other in Japanese I listened as I ate then I heard what they were saying how did I do that I don't know Japanese I know what the language is because the gems told me about different languages "給仕" (waiter) Adrian's dad looked impressed then looked at his wife "how did you say that in Japanese?" "知りません" (I don't know) “what" they don't understand me we ate our food steven and Greg talked to each other we left steven and I went back to the house Greg went into his van for the night "how was dinner"p "good"s "that's good" "Iris can speak Japanese" "how" "I don't know I found out I could sich between langages a few minutes ago" "blue diamond can speak any language once she hears it" pearl mumbled "who's blue diamond?" "Shoot she has yellow diamonds powers too" "Who are blue and yellow diamond?" "Iris you're to young to know who they are" "oh ok"


	6. New threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked using autocorrect to my advantage in this chapter and it mainly happened when yellow spoke so yeah

Yellow POV 

I was laying on the couch because blue kicked me to the couch twelve years ago until we get iris back honestly I don't mind the couch but I just wanna be with blue then I started crying "blue are you all right?" She didn't answer me "blue?" I heard her sobbing she's crying about iris again I got up and went to the door to "her" room "blue are you in there" she kept sobbing I tried open the door "blue open the fucking door!" I electrocuted the code pad and the door opened I went in the room she was on the bed with a knife at her gem I rushed over to her crying and hugged her "no please blue don't" "y-yellow?" "Please don't" "I just miss her so much" "I know but this isn't the way I don't know what i'd do without you" "I-I" she turned around and hugged me she dropped the knife on the ground I'd sliced at my leg as it did "gah" "a-are you all right" "y-yeah" "I need you with me tonight" I held her face "of course" we laid down after we got multiple large bandaids on my leg I held her "when was the last time we kissed?"b "twelve years ago why" "can we kiss now?" I nodded we kissed I missed this her soft warm lips on mine "yellow" blue said againced my lips "hmm" we parted "I wanna send gems on earth to punish the crystal gems and that rose quartz for stealing my baby away from me" "and what gems do you have in mind?" "pinks best soldier and one of your peridots to go with the lapis lazuli that knows where they are" "maybe they can bring her back to us" "I'm sure she's calling one of them mom they probably haven't even told her about us at all" "oh honey you're probably right but we will get her back no matter what" "what if she doesn't like us" "honey she will love you with out a donut" "donut?" "Doubt" "I missed you being in bed with me" "so did I dear" we fell asleep in each other's arms

Iris POV

I woke up in the middle of the night i sat up and looked at my dresser full of mother's day cards for when I find my moms as of what garnet had said I got up and went into the washroom I went to the bathroom and you know what that means then I washed my hands I looked at my eye "Karla's right it does look stupid" I turned around then looked back there was a glimpse of a blue and yellow shiny thing i walked out the gems were sitting on the couch watching pearl do a puzzle "um Garnet" she looked up "what are you doing up?"p "I had to go to the bathroom" "what do you need"g "what is the blue and yellow thing on my back?" They all looked nervous steven got up from his bed and came down "what's going on guys?" "Is there something you aren't telling me" "no of course not" pearl said quickly i got mad "who are blue and yellow diamond and why don't you ever tell me about them!?" "I-I-I"p "iris go to your room, now"g "No I want to know" "so do I"s "Steven Iris get to bed Now" garnet said "I won't" garnet was mad steven rushed up to his room "Iris" she walked closer to me and squeezed my shoulder she took off her visor "you will go to bed now or you will be grounded" "YOU'RE NOT MY MOM!" I electrocuted her she didn't poof but she was really mad "iris" garnet said angry i ran outside to the beach "oh she's so grounded" I sat down behind the hand that had fallen from the temple I fell asleep I woke up all though I wasn't me I was spectating I guess it was a tall blue person by a pink thing "I wish you could have met her before she was taken away from us you would have loved her" she shed a tear what was the tall blue lady talking about another tall lady showed up she was slightly taller and a yellow colour "honey please you need to come home the jasper and peridot said they would arrive on earth shortly" "good I want to see her again" "should we go home and moan about it even more" "moan honey really" "I meant mope not moan" "oh sure" "blue I meant it I didn't mean to say moan" "you don't mean to say a lot of things yellow" are they blue and yellow diamond? "Yellow what are you" she kissed the blue lady she looked shocked then kissed her back they look so perfect for each other i woke up to a loud sound "Iris get in the house!" Garnet shouted I looked it was a green hand ship "no I wanna help" "you're not a gem" pearl said "it's not fair you let Stevens friend who is all human go on missions and you guys still don't let me help!" "This is not the time to be arguing iris"g "well I think she can help"a "Yeah she even has powers which humans don't have so"s "who's side are you two on"p "Hers!" Steven and amethyst shouted the ship landed a jasper and a peridot came out of it "is this the base you said they were at lazuli" lapis was with them "yes and the diamonds child should be here too" diamonds child is that me is that why my eyes are different colours from each other steven ran up to them "is this rose?" The jasper asked "Yes I am Rose Quartz" "Steven no" "good i've been wanting to finally meet you ever since you shattered pink diamond and even took away blue and yellow diamonds child as a helpless baby what was her name again?" She hesitated "oh right iris" Steven looked shocked and so was i, I'm a gem a diamond at that the most powerful gem in the universe not told by my own family or so I though mehehe karla was wrong I am a diamond they were I ran up to steven "is this her?" The peridot said "Yes it is!" I said "Iris what are you doing!" Garnet shouted I ingored her the jasper was going to attack steven when garnet went in front of us and she got poofed like from what I can do "garnet!"a "and now for you Rose" she hit Stevens eye with her helmet thing making him pass out they took us all on the ship put them all in sells except me I sat at the front of the ship with the peridot I watched another ship leave the atmosphere it was lala's ship "what is that?" She asked jasper "I don't know it's definitely not one of ours shoot it down" she was about to shoot their ship "No wait" they looked at me "what is it my diamond?" (Peridot)That's new "please don't shoot down the ship my friends are on it" "of course my diamond"j "what are friends" "you know people you like to hang out with and teach you new things" "Diamonds?" "They can be I guess"


	7. Stronger than you

I was sitting againced a wall listening to sapphire's song she started singing like an hour ago "ugh I can't concentrate with this racket" peridot said "i'll get it"j "can I come?" "Blue and yellow diamond said not to get a scratch on you so I don't think so my diamond" "I won't get hurt I promise" "but they said" I was already halfway down the hall "ugh iris diamond" I walked with jasper we got to sapphire who was singing in her cell jasper hit the wall "Stop Singing!" She stoped and stared at me she frowned jasper left had she forgot about me I sat by sapphire "does steven know yet?" "No he does not" "I'm sure he'll find out soon" "he will" "makes sense" "how so?" "You can tell the future right" "precisely" "are you mad at me?" "I don't know am I" "I think so yes" "not exactly I'm a little upset but would you be able to let me out" "it would be my pleasure" I made sure no one was there I hit the button and let her out "thank you" she grabbed my hand and started running fast "where are you ruby" she muttered we got to a big room with a triangle symbol does it represent my parents and what about the white one who is that? Ruby and Steven rushed in "Ruby!!" "Sapphire!!" Sapphire let go of my hand then they ran and hugged each other "did they hurt you?"r "no, did they hurt you?" "Who cares" "I do" they started dancing then fused into garnet "Garnet you're a fusion"s "oh steven I didn't want you to find out this way" I heard running jasper came in "my diamond get away from them!" "Why?" "Because you'll get hurt" "how so" she ran after garnet and attempt to hit her she hit me instead I fell to the floor "ow" "shit the diamonds will shatter me!" Can u read minds now? Cool, garnet helped me up steven and I ran out of the room to free the others as garnet started singing 

This is Garnet  
Back together  
And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you  
Because I'm so much better  
And every part of me is saying go get 'er  
The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules  
Come at me without any of your fancy tools  
Let's go, just me and you  
Let's go, just one on two! Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able!  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I can see you hate the way we intermingle  
But I think you're just mad cause you're singleAnd you're not gonna stop what we made together  
We are gonna stay like this forever  
If you break us apart we'll just come back newer  
And we'll always be twice the gem that you areI am made oh-oh-oh-oh-of  
Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, oh-oh-oh-oh-ove  
Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-oveThis is who we are  
This is who I am  
And if you think you can stop me  
Then you need to think again  
Cause I am a feeling  
And I will never end  
And I won't let you hurt my planet  
And I won't let you hurt my friendsGo ahead and try and hit me if you're able!  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of  
Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made ofWell I am even more than the two of them!  
Everything they care about is what I am!  
I am their fury, I am their patience  
I am a conversation!  
I am made oh-oh-oh-oh-of  
Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, oh-oh-oh-oh-ove  
And it's stronger than you  
Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove  
And it's stronger than you  
Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove  
And it's stronger than you  
Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove

We had freed them while she was singing and pearl was trying to save the ship from crashing but it had on the beach a pice of metal hit my head and I passed out

Garnet pov

I helped steven up whom had a black eye "you alright?" "Yeah" he looked at lapis who had appeared from the rubble "lapis!" Jasper also came out she lended a hand to her "fuse with me lapis" she was conflicted "no don't do it lapis" Steven shouted she grabbed her hand they fused "hahah" they laughed then water hands held their arms "you've held me prisoner now you are Mine!" Lapis said through their fusion they got dragged into the ocean "that's a really bad pairing" "agreed"p "where's iris?" "She's over here" amethyst shouted I went over to her and picked up the sleeping child "what are you going to do garnet?" "Put her to bed like I told her to" so i put her in her bed that's that


	8. Space trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris goes to space and meats a blue lady could it be her mom?

space trip space trip we goin on a space trip

Iris POV 

 I opened my eyes the top of my head hurt "Garnet?" I heard her walking then she opened my door and came in "Yes?" "Why does my head hurt?" She sat beside me "you hit your head in the crash" "What crash?" What is she talking about there wasn't a crash was there "we were in a ship of two gems that took us hostages mainly you for bad reasons" "but why me I'm just a dumb kid" "who called you dumb?" "Karla" "don't listen to her she's just jealous of you" "probably cuz I have more friends that actually like me" "that could be it" she hugged me "do you remember anything about what the jasper peridot said?" "Who?" "They were talking about diamonds and stuff" "oh well that's probably not anything to worry about it's not like they are my parents or anything" garnet hesitated for a moment "Yeah of course not why would they be your parents" "what do your eyes look like?" "My eyes?" "Yeah" she took off her visor they are three different colours one for each eye "your eyes are so pretty" "thanks and your one eye is very pretty when you go back to school I would like you to have it showing for the day" "when I go back to school? you mean today" "no you got a minor concussion and you can't go to school for a week steven will bring you back your work okay" I nodded I hugged her "I'm hungry" she kissed the top of my head "what would you like?" "A bagel" "all right i'll call you when your food is ready" she left my room I laid back down I didn't have my pendant on I got up and looked for it "now where are you" I looked everywhere in my room I went out of my room "garnet have you seen my necklace?" She looked at me "Yeah it's on the counter" "thanks" I picked it up and put it on its magic and even if it's of I can still use magic it's just weaker I heard my bagels pop up garnet grabbed them both as they jumped up she put them on the plate then put cream cheese on them and gave it to me I took a bite "thanks garnet" I swallowed "you're welcome" I finished eating pearl walked in "what is she still doing home school started an hour ago" she asked "she has to stay home remember" "oh right" I cleaned up my dishes "garnet can I go out side" "if amythest goes with you yes" she looked up from her phone "aw garnet do I have to"a "Yes you do" "ugh fine" aymethest and I went outside we walked around town for a bit "u wanna get something to eat" "but I just had breakfast" "so" "well okay I guess" we started to walk towards a McDonald's when I saw lala's ship land in the forest amythest wasn't paying attention so I snook off through the crowd of people my pendant started glowing it started to float and pull me somewhere and what do you know it was the forest I started to run as I got close my necklace stoped floating

pretend everyone after this point is speaking in Japanese

"hey guys" Hikaru and the others looked over at me "hey iris!" Fuwa floated over to me "Fuwa"f "hi Fuwa" "we were just about to find the next star princess's pen and thought if you would like to come with us?" Madoka asked "sure i'd love to come" I smiled we got on the ship I sat in a seat with the others around the table the ship counted down 5 4 3 2 1 we're going on a ship in out favourite rocket ship zooming through the sky little precure "where are we going?" "My screen says it's on the planet Bora BZ6E"l "oh cool" "we can unbuckle now" lala said we unbuckled and started floating well I wasn't floating "how come you're not floating?" Hikaru asked "I don't know" gems can adjust to any gravity but I'm not a gem I think I don't know any more my hair was floating though "your eye is so pretty" Elena said "t-thank you" "why do you cover it?"m "I get made fun of a lot from it" "well people are mean then"l "I agree with you there lala"m lala turned the gravity back on they all fell and my hair stoped floating "you could at least warn us when you do that"h "we're here now" we looked out the window it looks weird "why is the planet hollowed out lala?"h "I don't know it said this planet was full of life but it says the pen is on its largest moon"l we landed on the moon "it's so full of life here"E "but it's planet not so much"l "I think it's a old gem colony" "gem colony?"h "gems are aliens who came to earth over thousands of years ago and the crystal gems are still on the earth the rest of them who are on earth were corrupted by the diamond attack" "what about the colony why does it look like that" "the earth was supposed to look like that too if my aunt rose didn't stop pink diamond... from... colonizing it" "isn't your last name diamond"m "y-yeah it is" "wouldn't you be related to her then?" "I never thought of that but I am just a human not a gem at least I don't think" "well no human has a yellow eye and diamond shaped pupils except you of course"e "yeah well we should get going we don't want the bad guys to get the pen now do we" I said laughing nervously "right lets go" we followed Elena who was following her pendant we stoped near a tall tower like the earth moon base "this is definitely a gem colony" "let's go inside"h I opened the extremly large door we walked in it looks exactly like the one on earths moon except newer "twincool"h I heard sobbing up stairs "how do we get up there?" Prunce asked "here" I steped on a floor panel and stairs came out of the wall "i'll go up first I think someone else is here too" "tell us if it's safe"m "ok" I walked up the stairs when I got up to the top there was a tall blue lady sitting on a chair she's speaking in

English now

"um e-excuse me" she looked at me "hello little human what are you doing here" she had tears streaming down her face "I'm looking for a special pen" "on this moon?" I nodded "why are you here?" I asked "I like to come to my wife's old moon base to get away from things" "why are you crying?" "Oh it's nothing" "it's okay you can tell me" she had a slite smile "I lost my dear friend pink she was like a child to me" "pink diamond?" "How do you know her name?" "on earth people talk about her statue all the time it's just out side of the city" "interesting" "is there anything else that makes you upset?" "Well twelve years ago i had a baby girl with my wife she was so pretty but she was taken away from us by rose quartz" "what did she look like" "well she was just a baby but she had two different coloured big round eyes and a little bit of blonde hair" "she must have been so cute" "she was, where are your parents don't they miss you?" I looked down "I don't know my parents" she got up and caressed my cheek with her finger she is really big "you said you needed a pen correct" "yes" "I think I can help you" "really" she nodded and shrank she gave me a hug "I hope you find your parents" "and I hope you find your daughter" we walked down the stairs

Japanese again

"hey did you find the pen" "no but she can help us find it" "I may know where it is" "you can speak Japanese" "I can speak any language once I hear it" I can do that too how can she do that too we followed her through this place "the flowers are so pretty"h "I water them my self" "they're so beautiful" "thank you i used to come here when I was pregnant with my little flower" "what was her name?"m "her name was iris" "hey that's your name" Elena nudged me "oh here it is" she picked up something off a pedestal "here" she handed it to me then I got blasted to the ground "ow" I got up the pen is gone and aiwarn has it great there was a large notraider it steped on the nice ladies flowers "my flowers!" "Everyone"h they nodded they tranceformed because I'm to lazy to go into detail "w-what humans can do that?!" Blue lady asked "only some like my friends for example and other precure" "I see, can you do that too?" "no well not yet anyways" "we'll im sure you would look very pretty if you do" "thanks" there was a loud boom "iris a little help here" "right" I got on my flying board thing I flew above the notraider and fired crystals at it "meheheheh" it hit me with its arm I fell to the ground "ouchie" Selene helped me up "you okay" I nodded I went over to the others "how do we get the pen?" Star asked "follow me i've got a plan" Soleil said I decided to sit this one out and oh my stars garnets gonna be mad af the three (star, Selene, and milky) were distracting the notraider while Soleil had tried to get the pen at which she was struggling with so I teleported behind Aiwarn and blasted the pen out of her hand and yes I can teleport I just don't very often "thank you"s she inserted the pen into her pendant "precure Scorpio Soleil Shoot" She shot the ball the notraider was using to attack "ready"st they nodded "precure southern cross Shot" they defeated the notraider Aiwarn got frustrated and left in her ship they detranceformed "that was incredible" blue lady said "thanks"l "of course" "sorry about your flowers" "hey no worries I love watching them grow" "well I suppose we should get going" "it was nice meeting you all" "same here"h she walked over to me "I hope to see you again okay you'd have to come visit some time" "okay" I smiled she smiled back we boarded the ship we all waved to her as we took off she waved back "hey you kinda look like her"h "oh well that's just a coincidence" "wasn't your hair shorter" "what do you mean?" I asked "Your hair is now a bit longer than shoulders length" "oh my stars it is" "it's magic!" Hikaru shouted as she fell we all laughed together Fuwa teleported us back to earth "I gotta go garnet is gonna be furious with me" "bye!" "Bye everyone" they went back into the ship to go back to japan I ran back to the house when I got there it was already past supper

English now

"and where were you?" Garnet said leaning againced the counter "I-I was I was" I can't say I went to space "I got lost in the city and found my self in the forest" "likely story what were you really doing?" "I went to space!" I blurted out then covered my mouth afterwards "YOU DID WHAT!" pearl shouted from the other room "I went to space with my friends to find a certain time they needed" "and that was?" Garnet asked "a part they needed to fix Lala's ship" "I see who is Lala?" "S-shes" I cant say she's a alien even though they are too "a human who owns a space ship" I laughed nervously" "did you meet anyone?" She asked "a blue lady yes" "a blue lady?" I nodded "anyways I should get to bed now" I started walking to my room garnet grabbed my shoulder "what did she look like" "why?" "Just wanna know, was she a gem?" "I don't know" "what was she wearing?" "A long navy blue dress with white hair and she was really tall" "did she tell you her name?" "No why are you asking me these questions it's not like she's bad or anything" "if she is who your describing then yes she is" "all she was doing was crying about pink diamond and her child she also planted flowers" "blue diamond planting flowers where?" "On a moon with a moon base she said it was her wife's old one" "you can go to bed now" I went to my room and put on pjs I over heard garnet speaking with pearl "she spoke to one of the diamonds?"p "apparently she still doesn't know who she is though I'm just glad she doesn't remember anything from last night ether"g why is she happy did something bad happen last night I heard footsteps comming to my door I scurried to my bed and got under the covers garnet walked in "you okay" I nodded "good did you hear anything that I was talking about" "no what were you talking about?" "Nothing" liar she kissed my forehead "goodnight my little flower" "night garnet" I closed my eyes garnet called me her little flower and blue called her daughter little flower before she was taken away by aunt Rose could she and I be the same person because I'm here but when I first met steven he was three after rose became apart of him could it be her ghost who took her? Well I'm going to get to the bottom of this once I go to school again my friends and I will find out and Karla shall die well I wish but she could be struggling with things in her own life but it gives her no right to pick on me I started humming the song I was sung to as a baby that is all I can remember about my child hood "mommy loves you my little flower"?

AN: I won't be able to update for the next two weeks for I'm camping


	9. Yellow mom

I forgot to say this but iris has a small Irish accent and can speak fluently in Gaelic (Irish) the only other language she knew before she was taken cuz blue diamond spoke to her in that language some times now on to the chapter

It's been a few months since the crash garnet had poofed peridot reformed and is now an allie I think she taught us about the cluster and we are creating a drill in order to do this jasper and lapis are still under water garnet steven and I saw what homeworld thinks of fusion "iris!"g "comming" i ran out of my room "ready to go to the barn?" The others (Steven, peridot, pearl ad amythest) had left a few hours ago I stayed to get the rest of my homework done "Yeah!" We went on the warp pad I held garnet's hand I have never been on a warp pad i held on to her "it's ok just don't go out of a warp stream okay" I nodded we got to the barn peridot did a weird sign she does this every time I see her "you don't need to do that" I said "yes I do" "okay" I shrugged it off she stoped after a while and started talking she had something behind her back the gems started working and she walked into the barn Steven looked at me we followed after her she was in a car holding a diamond shaped item Steven and I went in with her she didn't see us "what you got there?"s she jumped "what are you doing in here "what are you doing with that thing!" I said "I-I'm trying to contact your my diamond yellow diamond" "what's so special about her?" I asked "what's so special about her she is the most important gem out there she is perfect and I'm very glad to serve her that's probably why you were created too" the gems told me about my gem a month ago because they knew I was ready I am in fact 12 years old and my birthday is in a few month but they don't really know how I was created "I thought never mind" i am pretty sure the diamonds are my moms considering I look like blue diamond who I met but but yellow I haven't seen her yet "what about the other diamonds" "yes the three er two of them are not as perfect as her her okay mabye white but blue diamond come on all she does is cry" "you know her personally then?" "Not exactly" "then how do you know" "we are all effected by her powers" "which are?" "She can make gems cry" I was distracting her while Steven tried grabbing the thing "what are you doing" he snatched it and we ran out of the truck and locked the doors "Hey let me out!!!" "No"s "I thought you trust me" "clearly not?"s we ran to the gems then a window smashed she snatched it back and ran after us "Guys help!"garnet grabbed her as she ran past her she bit her then garnet let her down cuz that hurts she grabbed it from Steven then got into the robot she built she ran in the thing amythest shape shifted into a helicopter "get in" we got in garnet held me on her lap while pearl just clung onto steven we landed peridot and her robot were by a cliff we landed Steven and I ran towards her she called yellow diamond "Steven iris over here now" we hid behind the robot she laughed "this is the yellow diamond control room" it was a pearl "do you know her?"s "not all pearls know each other steven" "who authorized you to make this call?"yp "no one but it's an emergency!" "That's no excuse to use the direct diamond communication channel unless it's about" "pearl!" She got startled "i'll take it from here" a large yellow hand took the communicator it showed yellow diamonds face my moms face I moved my hair from my face showing my other eye "peridot reporting in" "which peridot" "fasset 2fl cut 8hg I'm sorry to contact you this way but all other forms of communication have been lost" "this says your behind schedule on your mission to" she hesitated I saw a small tear in her eye she wiped it away "how is the earth?" "It's full of life" "organic life where is the jasper and why aren't you calling from the ship?" I'm kinda scared of my mom I don't even know if she's my mom she probably is though "it was destroyed" she looked over to her with one eye "by whom" "it was destroyed by" she looked at steven "no one there was an accident wile we were landing" "was my daughter in there with you" "she was" she had a worried expression on her face "was she hurt, were is she now!?" "I don't know my diamond" She rose to her feet "you don't know!" Peridot shook her head she sat back down "that's the whole reason I sent you there to get her away from the cluster" oh right that thing "I will inform your manager of your incompetence thank you for the report I will sent you someone to pick you up for your next assignment" "wait! I-i wouldn't have called just to waste your time with a report" "you already have" "no I mean the reason I called the real reason is, I Believe we should terminate the cluster" "why" "the organic ecosystem creates resources unique to this world we can't sacrifice the potential just for one geowepon I utilized a plan to use the planet without disrupting the local" "i had enough I don't care about potential and resources" "What?" "I want my daughter and I want that planet to die just make that happen 'so my blue can be happy again' yellow said in her head I can read thoughts and things like that only when I want to just like her I guess "NO!" her pearl looked shocked then looked at her diamond "are you questioning my authority" "I'm questioning your objectivity my diamond" she made the weird sign again like she does to me "hah" I covered my mouth garnet looked at me "well"yp "you are ought of Aline" she stood up "I just think" she cut her off "I don't care about the punie thoughts of a peridot" "but" "you have disrespected this channel and my time with this useless report" "but" "Shut your mouth you have failed at every part of this mission the only chance to redeem your self is to obey this simple command you will leave the cluster to grow and take my daughter Iris before this all happens and I will take satisfaction in erasing that hideous rock off our star maps Is that clear!" "I won't Do it this planet is worth so much for protecting" "what do you know about the earth" "apparently more than you you CLOD!" oh she was mad as heck "peridot out" the comunicator went off "peridot you did it!"s "I called yellow diamond a clod" he hugged her "it's going to explode" garnet threw far it it exploded in the distance "well peridot you're officially a crystal gem" "I called her a clod" 

Yellow POV 

I stormed inside the house "yellow are you alright" blue asked "no" "aww what happened?" I sat on the couch wth her andlaid down on her lap "the peridot on earth called me a mother fuckin clod" she put her hand on my cheek "aww pour you" "blue I'm serious her ship crashed and iris was in it now she lost her again" she started crying "no" "the cluster will emerge shortly and" "SHE'LL BE SHATTERED!" I sat up she hugged me "we'll never get see her" "it's okay" "No it's not!!!" She got up "would you like if I slept on the couch tonight" she stoped walking "no you can stay with me" "I thought you were mad at me" "no" I walked behind her and hugged her "we'll see her again I promise"


	10. Race

I know this comes after the trial but I'ma have it before and the chapter is not really important except one part but you'll understand once you read it

Iris Connie and i were sitting with my dad at the car wash when someone in a yellow sports car showed up Keven "hey old man wash my car" Dad got up and started washing his tires he was talking on the phone "hey carful with the wheels grandpa I have a race today and my car must be as beautiful as me" iris gaged "he's not a grandpa he's just a normal pa" "do I know a twerp like you" "you do know a twerp like me!" I was mad at keven he has no respect for women "well whatever I have a race to get to" he zoomed off "hey there you forgot to, oh who am I kidding I'm rich" "I HATE KEVEN" "woah woah woah watch the four letter word shtewball that's a strong word" I crossed my arms "it's a strong feeling too" "why don't you like him" "well when Steven and I fused he was there and" "He's a creep" "STEVEN!" "it's five letters" "well don't worry about him don't give him the pleasure of being in your thoughts" I turned back to iris and Connie dad went into the van we sat on the lid of the car iris was on the roof "why is he such a Jerk!" "Cuz that's who he is it's the only thing he does making others feel bad to make him feel better" iris said "how do you know that" she sat up and slid in between Connie and me "i just do now if you'll excuse me I must go" she got up and started walking "where?" She looked at us turning her head only "you'll see" and she left "weird"c "what if we beat him at the race" "how we're only kids" I smirked "not as stevonnie" we fused and got into the car i went to the race spot "anyone else here to challenge me?"m Jenni was his only compilation until I showed up and a older girl on a mother bike like the master cycle zero from the game I (Steven) play with iris "The supremo" Ronaldo shouted Jenny revoked from the race "that's where I remember you from your those two kids" "so" "THREE" I turned on my engine "TWO" I took a deep breath "ONE" we took off the mother bike girl was just behind Kevin and infron... "The supremo" Ronaldo shouted Jenny revoked from the race "that's where I remember you from your those two kids" "so" "THREE" I turned on my engine "TWO" I took a deep breath "ONE" we took off the mother bike girl was just behind Kevin and infront of me she eventually disappeared infront of him she was far ahead we got beside him "hey kids ready for the taste of keven's sweet victory" I rolled my eyes "you know that chick up there she's hot" what the heck is he saying who would want him "no why would I jerk" "you realize the way I am is for my sick little brother I have to be tough for him" "o-oh" now I felt bad "Well that doesn't mean you should be mean to others" "Aww you realize I'm lying Later loser" he zoomed off "ugh keven is such a butt head" we were unstable "he forced us to dance" "why is he like this there are actually sick kids out there" we unfused "we don't have to finish this race"c "we have to to beat Kevin" "no we don't steven!" Connie fired back "it doesn't matter what he thinks he wants us to think about him let's finish this race but not for him for us" I nodded we fused again but this time for us not anyone else we finished the race in last the winner going to the motorbike girl I got out of the car "ugh of course you won you always beat me at everything" she looked at him still with her helmet on "Damn right I do" she sound so familiar kevin drove off I walked up to her "who are you?" I asked she giggled and took off her helmet "hey stevonnie" "iris how did you" "a Princess never reveals her secrets" "your a princess?" I asked confused "maybe I am mabye I'm not you'll never know" she hoped on her bike she grabed her helmet "now please don't tell the gems for me" she zoomed off "she's really pretty" "Steven she's your cousin" "yeah I can still call her pretty like if someone were to call their mom pretty or something" "I supose but we should get back to your house we are having a sleepover after all" "yeah" i got in the car and drove to the car wash where I unfused hey kids what were you up to?"d "A race" "I see" "night dad" "night steven" we walked back home Connie is sleeping in iris's room and I'm sleeping in my room of course "night Connie night iris "night steven"c iris just waved I went to my room and laid in bed


	11. Korea

It has been a few months since we stoped the cluster lapis is back with us I made a new friend her name is Lana and i have a crush on her, Greg steven and I are going to Korea to see what was in Stevens dream garnet didn't want us to go but we went with Greg anyways I was sleeping on Stevens shoulder shoulder "you okay back there kiddo?" "yeah I'm fine" "well we're almost here" "Kay" he tapped me "wake up we're almost here" "ugh five more minutes" "we can go get sushi for lunch" she poped right up "Let's go there Now!!!" "All right" greg said we drove to the nearest sushi place as soon as we parked i rushed to the door we got inside and sat down the waiter asked what we wanted and gave us our drinks and took our food orders cuz it's a all you can eat I ate a lot makes sense I'm not a human at all once we left we explored Korea we walked through an animation studio and bought some cool clothing we went to a fence that said keep out "dad help me jump the fence"s "oh boy doing this again" he helped steven climb the fence I just jumped over the fence then Greg climbed and fell over steven started crying there was a pink thing that mom was crouching over crying about we hid behind a bush she started talking "I wonder what you'd think this is your planet after all I still think it is" Steven was crying a lot "Steven do you know her" he sat down "she's my mom" I said "how do you know that?" "I look kinda like her and one of my eyes is her eye colour" "my dream I was seeing through your moms eyes i've been crying her tears" "what are you doing over there?"m we crouched down "I thought I heard someone" "don't worry i'll handle this"g "I think we're not alone" Greg poped up "eh hey uh nice day out huh I didn't see you there what's uh what's up" he through finger guns "pearl" "my diamond I found a native" "Yeah I'm from around here" "bring it here" he started walking with the pearl "dad no" I wanted to jump up so bad to say hi mom then we could be together and we could be happy "I'm impressed humanity's ability to survive in the wild what a strange planet where else would a fragile human live other than earth where a being as powerful as a diamond perish this is where it happend where she was shattered" "she's talking about pink diamond" I said "how do you know?" She and Greg kept talking "when I met her on yellow diamonds colony moon she told me how she mourned over pinks death and her daughters kidnapping saying her name was iris" "how do you know she's your mom though" "my last name my gem type I'm one out of four five counting pink diamond and my gem is half blue half yellow" "oh" we peaked over the bushes and saw her snatch Greg her blue floaty thing came over and she had a blue arm ship "put me down your highness" she ignored him her blue thing went into her ship steven and I super jumped and almost got to the ship but it went too fast and warped away we both started to fall garnet cought both of us "Steven iris i-I'm sorry I saw you come here I saw blue diamond on earth I saw her see me find all of us I couldn't be here with you two" "she took my dad it's all my fault I should have listened to you what are we gonna do garnet" "we're going to space we're going to get him back" "but how do we get there?" I asked "the rubies ship that is still on earth"


	12. Into the zoo we go

We got to the ruby ship steven got to steer it we got into space I was sitting on garnet's lap "how long will it take to get there?" I asked "a few hours" pearl said "oh" garnet laid down holding me "what are you doing" I asked she snored "she's sleeping"a I decided to sleep with her I woke up hours later "a-are we here" garnet yawned "we are" we went inside the zoo still in the ship "how are we gonna get in there there are like a thousand guards" i said garnet unfused "all right bear her out" ruby said "I will be a sapphire with my pearl and my ruby guard and amethyst bring two humans to the zoo" we nodded and went out we were greeted by two amethyst's larger than our amethyst when she's not shapeshifting of course "and what are you doing here?" One of them asked "we're here to bring two humans to the human zoo" they looked at each other "the zoo closed years ago" "so what do we do with these two?" "We chuck them into space" Steven and iris gulped "W-what" Steven said they bursted out laughing "what's so funny?" I asked "humans are so gullible" iris grunted a blue gem came in "what are you two doing out of place" "holly blue we were just" she looked at sapphire "oh my stars why didn't you say a sapphire was here" she kicked their shins "what have you been saying to them" "nothing holly blue" "sorry they're from earth apologizing" they did the diamond symbol "forgive us" she hit them "forgive us your clarity" "no use dwelling on the past I brought two new ones for the collection" "how unprecedented nothing for a millennia then three humans back to back it's probably for the best the first one wasn't is a good condition" Steven gasped "dad that's him" "shh" ruby shushed him "oh their barking what is it saying" she laughed she can understand stand us she's just being mean "the other one was loud too this one though" she pointed to me "is very quiet probably for the best we don't want another ruckus I think blue diamond would want to thank you personally but you just missed her" the gems sighed of relief "amethyst take these humans to the" "wait sapphire said the thing is we've traveled so far and it would be a shame to leave so quickly perhaps you'd grant us a tour of the place" "of course your clarity" we walked through the zoo "this is the door for the human zoo" our eyes widened she and sapphire walked through some more parts leaving us at the door pearl couldn't open the door ruby was kicking it and Steven scratched it i just stood there "I'm so sad I was really enjoying the Tour" sapphire said loudly "I can tell by the tone of your voice" she looked at the door she had an angry face "have any of you seen the amethyst that did this" we all shook our heads "amethyst's take these two in to the zoo" the two amethyst's threw us into a shoot it took off our clothing except our underwear I snatched my hoodie from it, it gave it robes and earrings then water flooded the thing we were drained into a water source we got out of the water "Dad!" Steven ran to Greg and hugged him "gareg is the stevon?" A human asked "yeah and over there is iris" "hello" I waved "you're the quiet one" I nodded the earrings started talking "let's go get some fruit from the trees" so everyone did steven hesitated then grabbed one I however did not "why aren't you grabbing fruit iris" 8xm asked "I'm not hungry" "not hungry?" "It means I don't want it" "but today the fruit Is purple purple fruit is the best" I walked away from them I sat in the corner area "and now it's time for a bath everyone go into the water" in the distance people were jumping in the water steven was one of the why is he so happy to be here we are in a zoo now I understand what the animals feel and I can understand what they're saying that's her power blue and yellow have theirs iris can speak to animals and stuff like that steven cake over to me and sat down "you okay?" I nodded "you're not talking that much today how come?" He asked me "I don't like it here at all the holly blue is mean and the humans here they are forced to like like This being told what to do it's not right" I grabbed my damp hoodie and put it on "you still have your sweater with you?" "Un like you I don't have multiple of the same piece of clothing" "you wear the same hoodie all the time" "I only have one and I wash it when you guys are on missions" "oh" "and now it's time to dance together" the earrings said "come on let's go" he Grabbed my hand we started dancing and spinning then we fused for the first time everyone gasped 

 

 

 

"I wanna be a beautiful woman" one said "me too" another human said "me too" another one said we grabbed Greg's arm and ran as amethyst's piled in we noticed the door was open we hurried out but were grabbed by two amethysts "where do you three think your going" She was confused "weren't there three of you?" "nope" I blurted "okay" they took us to their cubby room "guys" amethyst came over to us "steven you and iris fused?!" "Uh Yeah" "awesome" "humans can fuse?" "No well yes steven is half human and iris is all human" i squinted at her the door opened we hid behind the amethyst and jaspers "get out of your cubbies even you hideous off colour it's the least you can do for your diamond" mom my eyes widened we started hurrying out we ran off to a door and ended up in a room filled with bubbled rose quartzes the door opened "mom" dad er greg looked at me "she's your mom iris" he whispered I nodded she walked over to the cushions and sat on her knees she started crying "oh iris I'm so sorry" the door opened again mum came in "that's iris's other mom" Greg nodded "please tell my you're joking" she looked back "yellow what are you doing here?" She walked over to her "I'm here to bring you back to reality blue" "I'm fine" "it's been thousands of years since pink and twelve since iris she's gone and she's never going to come back" she clenched her fist "why do you always do this yellow" she shouted at her she bent down and held her face "I care about you and I only want what's best for you" she kissed her her eyes opened wide as she was blushing then she closed her eyes greg covered our eyes the door opened I took his hands off my eyes they parted and looked at them in anger "and that's the end of our tour that will be all pearl" the door shut behind them "my diamond" she looked up "oh it's so wonderful to bask in your radiance's" mum stared at her "get to the point agate" she bowed "the sapphire had gotten two new humans for the zoo" "I never asked any sapphire to go to earth" sapphire was freezing up ruby held her hand "my future vision foresaw you wanting more humans for the zoo" mum looked at her "it's true the window for the preservatives is closing" "is that what you want?" She nodded "very well that will be all" she clapped and turned around we rushed out with the others the agate turned around we crouched behind them "can you believe it two diamonds one day oh what an honour" she turned back around we started walking once we got to the ship the gems tried rushing us into the ship when she turned around she saw us "what are these two doing out of containment" she looked at us confused "went there three of you I haven't seen you in there before" she looked closer at me "wait your eyes" Garnet fused into herself again holly blue took out her whip "you two are coming with me" garnet grabbed the whip "steven iris get greg in the ship" she looked at us confused then looked back the other gems fought her "i've been wanting to do this all day" garnet punched her she fell over the amethyst's cheered "i'll Report you to the diamonds you'll all be shattered for this" pearl walked over to her "you'd really tell the diamonds you let a band of traitorous rebels into a highly secured facility wouldn't be a wise thing to do holly blue" she got on the ship "now do me a favour and keep your mouth shut that will be all" I clapped we got on the ship and into the ship the door closed "what happened while you guys were in the zoo cuz this never happened before" pearl said "we were dancing then we fused into me" "are you gonna unfuse anytime soon" she asked "they don't have to right now they can at anytime they want" garnet said and hugged me "but don't stay like this forever" "i'll unfuse once we get back to earth"


	13. Chapter 13

Iris woke up on a cold stone floor she sat up and saw a crying baby in a crib she walked over it was her but as a baby. The door opened, blue diamond and yellow diamond walked in. Blue picked up baby iris and rocked her in her arms. "Shh it's okay mommy's here now" she went over to the rocking chair and sat down and started to sing with yellow. "I know this song" Iris said. The baby stoped crying she grabbed her chest "oh are you hungry little one" she pulled down a bit of her dress and fed baby iris. When she was done blue patted her back. "Would you like to hold her?" Yellow nodded she handed iris over to her "she's beautiful isn't she blue" she smiled "I wonder who she gets it from?" Yellow blushed "you mean you" "flatterer" she kissed her "I'm only saying the truth" blue blushed "i love you"  "love you too blue" 

I woke up on top of garnet "morning iris" I yawned "morning garnet" she hugged me  "how was your sleep" "good I had a weird dream though" "what was it about?" She asked "my biological parents" she rubbed my back "was it good" I nodded we got up and went into the living room pearl was making breakfast "what's for breakfast pearl" she turned around "you'll see" she went back to the stove i went up to Stevens room to watch him and amethyst playing a video game Lonely Blade "can I play?" I asked neither of them looked at me "after this round Kay" Steven said "yeah" I sat there as they were playing then pearl called "Steven iris breakfast" steven and I got down stairs to eat pearl placed our plates down "woah chocolate pancakes what special occasion is this for" i asked 

"It's your birthday silly" how could I forget today was my birthday "oh yeah I forgot I turn 13 today" I smiled garnet put her hand on my shoulder "eat quickly iris you and I are going out for a bit" "okay" I took a bite and swallowed  "this is really good thanks pearl" pearl smiled "of course iris" I ate quickly then got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair "iris you almost ready" garnet asked "yep" I came out of the bathroom garnet and I left "why aren't the others coming?" I asked "they're busy today" i was confused "and you're not cuz if it's a Missouri why are you with me and not on the mission" I looked up at her "because they can handle it on their own today" "Okay" we walked and went to fun-land "two tickets please" he gave garnet the tickets "that'll be ten dollars" she gave him the money "have a nice day" "you too" garnet said back to him "what do you wanna do first birthday girl" garnet asked me "hmm I wanna go on that ride" I pointed to a tall roller coaster "let's go then" we went to the coaster "you gotta be this tall to ride" mr smiley said I went up to the cardboard thing and I'm just tall enough "all right kiddo you can go on" garnet and I got on the ride a few other people got on then it started I held onto garnet we went up to one of the high parts then we dropped I screamed when it was done I felt dizzy "you good?" I nodded "can we play some games" "sure" we played a water shooter game I beat garnet I chose a little stuffed pug "wise choice iris" we went on a few more rides "can we go home now" garnet froze "how about we do something else?" "O-Kay" we went to the fry place we ordered fries and ate them together "can we go home now garnet" "not yet" "why not?" "Because we're going to walk around the city" i huffed "fine" we walked around for a bit garnet looked across the street then had us walk faster "why are we walking faster?" She had a awkward smile "because we're having a me and you day away from the house" "you're hiding something from me aren't you" "what I'm not no way"  "come on you can tell me" she smiled "nope not a chance" "aww come on please" "no" I kept asking her for about an hour before we could go home "wait here for a self I have to go check on something" "Kay" I stood out on the beach as she went inside I waited for five minutes she came back out "you can come in now" she said before rushing back into the house I walked in "Surprise!!" Everyone soured as the cams out of their hiding spots I was a little startled I smiled "thanks guys" garnet came over "of course" my friends came over and hugged me "happy birthday iris"m "thanks Mari" we played a few games and had supper outside on the table garnet setup after we had birthday cake

 then I opened presents Aliya gave me a camera for when I go on missions I feel like she got this for me just so I can show her the gem monsters she also got me a chocolate bar I got, marionette made me a light green dress with blue and yellow flowers **;)** and a lego set Chloe got me $50.00 and a card Nino got me wireless headphones for my phone and boy was I happy, from Adrian he made me a friendship bracelet we all have matching ones now, I got a new hat from missy a pair of earrings from Nate then Lana gave me a heart shaped pillow with a bag full of my favourite candies I had a small blush on my face "thanks guys" we all danced for a while until everyone had to leave. The gems and I cleaned up well mainly the gems they didn't let me help for some reason so I just sat on the sand and watched them for thirty minutes or so. we went back inside "so what do you wanna do tonight?" Pearl asked "I mean it's 7:30 and bed time is in two hours and I have school tomorrow" garnet looked at me "so you don't wanna watch a movie with us" "I didn't say that heh heh" we sat down by Stevens tv, Steven and I were on the bed while the gems were on the ground we were eating popcorn and my cake. 

**Blue POV**

I was sitting in iris's room on the floor by her crib holding her blanket "h-happy 13th birthday i-i-iris" I said crying yellow walked in also crying and sat down beside me she held me "happy birthday" "you remembered her birthday" she looked at me "of course that's the day we first met her" I kissed her. We parted after a few minutes "we'll get her back I promise" "promise?" She nodded "promise" we kissed again "I love you yellow" "I love you too blue" 

 


	14. Missing

I sat up in bed I realized I slept in my clothing from yesterday i heard rain coming from outside I looked at the door garnet amethyst and pearl walked in "what's going on guys?" I asked "iris we think your old enough to know this" either they are telling me I can finally go on missions or something else "your parents are" "the diamonds" pearl interrupted garnet "oh so now you tell me" I said with a bit of anger "what do you mean now we tell you?" I stood up "I've figured it out on my own waiting for you to tell me but you never did till now" "we just wanted to keep you safe" "From what the truth the fact that I'm a diamond" I ran out of the house "iris wait" garnet shouted i ran towards the forest I found a hollow tree and sat inside it I started to cry "why would they lie to me I thought they loved me" I held onto myself I eventually fell asleep to the rain

"Gwarnet!" Baby iris shouted garnet amethyst and pearl gasped while steven was confused "she just said her first word" pearl said shocked amethyst chuckled "pearl look at garnet" she looked at her she had a huge goofy smile on her face she picked up the child whom was in her play pen "can you say steven" she asked her "steeveen" "what about amethyst" amethyst said "amthest" she laughed "she's adorable" pearl huffed "can you say pearl?" She asked her "gwarnet!" "I think she likes garnet the most" pearl gave a small laugh "you did take care of her the most" garnet sat on the couch she put iris on her chest the small child fell asleep 

I woke up seeing garnet looking around I tried staying quiet so she wouldn't find me "iris please come out I know you're here I can sense you" she said I covered my mouth when she finds me I'm grounded I know I am garnet looked in my direction and started walking towards me she stopped at the tree and bent down crawling into the tree with me she held my hand "you've been in this tree for five weeks we've all been worried about you" I was shocked "five weeks!?" "Yes and you're coming home with me now" "but I ran away" I remembered something "and i've been away from school for five weeks!" "It's all right" "no it's not" I snapped "I had a perfect attendance ever since I started to go to school and I messed it up" I sobbed "I told them you went missing not ran away" "oh" she picked me up we got out of the tree she carried me all the way back to the temple I saw my friends in there garnet set me down and I walked inside my friends looked at me and hugged me tightly "You're all right!" Missy said "yeah I'm fine" "the whole class was worried about you even Karla" Adrian exclaimed "why would she worry about me she hates me" "maybe she secretly likes you" Lana said "isn't she your sister?" Nino asked "yes" "so wouldn't she tell you if she liked her or not" "maybe" "the gems told us that you were a gem and who your parents are" "oh but you still like me right?" "Of course we do" I smiled the gems my friends left then steven and I walked around the city we was sour cream "hey sour cream what are those for?" I asked "onion is missing" "he what" Steven asked "Missing last night he never came home" is that really a bad thing I thought he's always making trouble "we gab help find him" Steven said "many other have gone missing the past five weeks" "was I one of them?" I asked "not necessarily" garnet said "the humans that went missing were taken not ran away" "o-oh" I looked down "we have to them search for then" Steven said "Kay" we walked around when Steven got a text from Connie "she's at the boardwalk" we went to the board walk we walked to the carousel and saw a tiny blue gem and a big yellow gem fusion? They had Four of my friends and a few others Connie included "Nino Aliya Adrian Mari!" "Iris" Mari shouted the others mouthed were covered "oh so you're iris" the small gem said "yeah so" "we need you too" "why" "because you're one of the humans the diamonds need for their zoo" she grabbed me with her blue ray "and now all I need is my dad" Steven stepped up "wait I'm my dad" the gems looked at him "what are you doing" the topazes unfused and grabbed steven and refused having him inside their body they hopped on the ship with us "Steven, Iris!" I heard garnet shout before it took off we were in for a few seconds when it stopped in mid air the door slammed open revealing alexandrite steven tried making his bubble to make the topaz fusion fall apart it took a bit but he got everyone out well except me considering I'm still in the beam everyone jumped off except steven "Steven what are you doing?" I asked "I'm not my dad I'm my mom" he showed his gem "I'm rose quartz and I shattered pink diamond" "well that changes things doesn't it "take me with you to homeworld and let her go!" "Aw is little Rosie mad" he groaned "if I can't bring back all the humans I'll bring one" the door shut and we took off the topaz refused with both Steven and imbedded in her body "this sucks" I said "human iris please be quiet" the aquamarine said I huffed 

Garnet POV

We got out of the water and brought all steven and iris's friends out of the water with us i brought them all back to their homes then I went back to the temple I saw amethyst comforting pearl "it's okay pearl steven will be fine" I walked to iris's room and sat on her bed I took off my visor and cried "they took her and Steven sacrificed himself"s "I know what do we do"r "I don't know" I sat there for a few minutes until I saw amethyst and pearl at the door they walked over and sat beside me "we'll get her back garnet" "and Steven too" pearl said "I hope so I don't want to lose her it's like she's my daughter you know" they both hugged me "I can understand why you feel that you two have always had a close relationship" I closed my eyes


	15. On trial

Once we got to the place we were going the topaz separated taking steven and I to different areas "Steven!" I shouted "iris!" Once he and I were out of view of each other I was placed on a soft surface, "Why am I on a pillow?" "Because this is the holding room for humans" "well what do I do just sit here" she sat down in front of me "I'm supposed to keep you company until they need you" she told me I nodded "how many diamonds are there?" I asked "well at first there were four then pink diamond was shattered and then blue diamond and yellow diamond had a baby together they showed her to everybody who had wanted to meet her and surprisingly white diamond was there" what do I even call white I think she'd be my grandma or something like that "what happened to their baby?" I asked she looked down "she got kidnapped when she was three weeks old" "what happened to the diamonds?" She looked at me "blue diamond became even more depressed and yellow diamond still drowns herself in work white diamond hardly comes out anymore she'll visit blue and yellow once a year on iris's birthday" my family's even sadder and I've been on earth enjoying my life not even knowing about them "how do you know all that stuff?" I asked "me and topaz were ordered by yellow diamond to watch blue diamond and make sure she's okay and if she needed anything for us to call her" "oh neat" we sat and chatted for a bit until a flash of light came and I was with steven and two gems I looked up and saw my parents and their pearls all starring at me blue smiled as soon as she saw me she must remember me from when I was woth the precure well star twinkle anyways the smaller yellow gem snapped a bubble around my head "as you can see humans are loud absolutely hideous and dumb creatures" I popped the bubble around my head "except this one clearly" I put my hands in my pockets of my sweater and found my phone and headphones I forgot I had them with me I plugged in my headphones and put them on I played my music to ignore everybody and to hopefully not say anything about the fact of that I'm blue and yellow diamonds child at which they had lost for 13 years I'm sure that would be a big mom crying at the fact of that he babies been on earth the entire time I noticed Steven being raised up to meet blue's eye level I took out one of my headphones to hear what she was saying "why did you take her" "take who?" Steven asked "my daughter why did you take my daughter" he held his arm "well I thought she would be a danger so I took her to earth and I" he looked at me then back at blue "I shattered her" she stared at him her eyes widened with anger "SHE WAS JUST A BABY!" She shouted sending out her aura making everybody in the room cry except me, yellow walked over to her and held her shoulders "that's enough testimony from you we will take a short recess" Steven and the blue gem left to another room leaving me with the other gems and my moms blue buried her face in yellow's chest "I can't believe she's shattered yellow we didn't get to raise her and we'll never see her again" yellow kissed her forehead "can we please shatter her now blue she had already shattered two diamonds, one of which was our baby" she held onto her "I still want to know how pink was shattered" "mmh fine is there anything you need before rose comes back out?" Blue smiled and kissed her "that's all I needed" she said before yellow sat back down with a goofy smile and blue lipstick on her mouth she whipped it away as Steven came back in he sat beside me "you doing okay?" He whispered I nodded "rose quartz as you see here has shattered two diamonds now but why would she do it especially to a poor innocent baby" blue shed a tear and looked away yellow looked at her worried "blue diamond may I present your palanquin?" "Is this necessary?" Yellow asked "isn't it" she waved her hand summoning her palanquin the gem walked over to the palanquin "as you all know pink diamond only took a few steps when she was attacked from the front by rose quartz but how wouldn't her pearl cried out WaTcHoUt My DiAmOnD" I giggled yellow looked at me and raised an eyebrow then looked back at blue who had a small smile on her face the gem continued to speak but my moms were watching me do they know I'm their child or something "um my diamonds?" They looked at her steven grabbed my arm and brought me to the palanquin he turned it on it started to move my parents looked at us mum er yellow charged at us but then we jumped out of the ceiling as we were falling there was a diamond shaped hole cut out "you think you can get away Rose you stood your ground on that speck called earth but you're on our world now" we crashed into the ground we got out of the rubble "did you see them looking at me" "who your parents?" "Yeah it's like they know I'm their daughter" "well blue believed me when I said you were shattered" I looked down "Yes but now she's gonna be even more depressed knowing her baby was shattered" "well you weren't actually shattered" "she doesn't know that steven" he hugged me "one day they'll know the truth" "but when I do i'll be away from you and the others" "you'll be able to talk to us with the diamond communicator" I smiled we walked around for a bit I yawned "hey you okay?" Steven asked "yeah I'm just tired" "well we can find a spot to rest" "no we have to find a way out of here" "that can wait a few hours we both need rest" i huffed "fine but where will we sleep what if something dangerous comes by" he summoned his bubble around us "well we can stay in here we'll be safe" I sat down "Okay" he sat beside me we leaned on each other and fell asleep


	16. Kindergarten

I woke up and saw gems surrounding us "Steven wake up" he opened his eyes and rubbed them "huh what" he said confused "look" he looked up and slid back "who are you?" He asked "we're the off colour gems who are you" the large one asked "I'm iris and this is Steven" "the smaller fusion stared at me" then jumped back "You're iris diamond!" "Uh Yeah" "and you're alive!!!" I nodded "we heard you were kidnapped and shattered" "well here I am" "iris diamond is alive!" The small orange gem said "Yes we know padparadscha" the smaller fusion said "what's you guys names" "my name is rhodonite this is fluorite" she pointed to the big fusion "over here is the rutile twins" they waved "and this is padparadsha" she waited for a moment "I'm padparadsha" "she's a sapphire who can only tell the past" "what are you all doing down here in the kindergartens?" I asked "we're off colour" "off colour?" Steven asked "we!re defective and wrong" fluorite said am I defective because I'm a lot smaller than my moms and I look like a human rather than a green colour I started crying making the others cry "iris what's wrong" I wiped my face "it's nothing" we walked around for a bit before a cone shaped robot came over and scanned Stevens gem it shot at him but he summoned his shield and it reflected to a large rock making it exploded "what was that!?" "It's a robon it's trying to shatter us!" Rhodonite shouted "Run!" I shouted we ran and I lifted up fluorite whom looked very heavy but was actually lightish we ran to a cavern and covered the entrance with a huge rock steven and I pushed it together and sealed the entrance "everyone hide steven and I will handle it" "don't get shattered!" Rhodonite shouted "we won't" hopefully steven summoned his shield as the rock broke the robonoid flew through it scanned our gems it went for Steven and shot a beam at him but his shield reflected it again and went at the rutile twins I went in front of it it shot my chest going through to my back "Iris!" "I... I'm fine steven don't worry about me" the robinoid went after the others gems and went to shoot them but steven used his shield and threw it at it and knocked it down but it quickly went back up "we can't stop it!" Steven shouted "What do we do we're all going to die" Rhodonite said maybe I could do something I teleported onto the robonoid and used my electricity powers and exploded it proofing my self at the same time

Steven pov 

I ran to catch iris's gem when I caught her there were pieces of her gem falling out "no no don't die please iris please" I had tears in my eyes I saw a pink portal and lion jumped out with garnet on him I looked at her as she jumped down and came over to me "where's iris?" I cried and showed her iris's gem she took off her visor she had tears in her eyes she took iris in her hands "how did this happen" "she saved us from the robonoid "she's not shattered yet steven you can possibly heal her" i pied my tears "I can try" I licked my hand then touched her gem it glowed and the pieces we're back but there was still a big crack "we can take her home and figure this out there" "but what about the off colour's" "we'll find our way off this planet steven then we'll come to earth with you" we got on lion "bye guys" "by Steven we hope iris will be better" we left through a portal and got back home pearl and amethyst were in the couch "steven you're back" pearl came over "where's iris" garnet showed her gem "she's cracked" garnet nodded "she had pieces falling out but Steven healed that part but her gem is still cracked "what do we do garnet" "I don't know"


	17. Healed?

We put iris's gem on a pillow while we disused how we could heal her "why don't we jus call her parents can't they heal her?" amethyst asked "well now they think she's shattered and they would shatter us for hurting her" "but we didn't hurt her" "no but they will think we did it" garnet said holding the pillow with her gem on it "how do you know that" "one of the many possibilities for the future" "oh right you see the future" "yes well many possible outcomes" "what should we do then" I asked we all sat for a bit "Oh what about rose's healing spring!" Pearl shouted "pearl keep it down her gem is already cracking but good idea let's go there" we got up and went to the warp pad going to the healing spring "do you really think this will work?" I asked "it's our last resort if this doesn't work then she'll shatter for good" we got to the spring garnet took her gem and gently placed into the water or tears? I really don't know we sat and watched the gem for a few minutes the crack was healing very slowly i yawned "you two take steven home i'll stay with iris" garnet said not taking her eyes off her gem "but garnet" "Steven you need rest" "okay but i'll be back in a few hours" she nodded we left to go back to the temple I played my video game for two hours  "do you think she'll be okay?" I asked "who knows I'm guessing you're talking about iris" amethyst said "well yeah but garnet she hasn't looked away from her gem for hours" "she and iris have a very close relationship they have since iris was a baby she's like garnet's own daughter" I sat on my bed "what about blue and yellow diamond they're her biological parents" pearl looked up at me "as far as they know she's shattered which could be a good thing for us however they could seek revenge" "do they even know I'm back on earth?" "Probably not but they would sure try" I squinted "how do you know so much about the diamonds pearl" "yeah p why do you know so much about them" "I i um" she covered her mouth "come on pearl you can tell us" "yes well you should go to bed steven i'll go check on garnet" she left on the warp pad 

**Garnet pov**

I was watching iris's gem slowly heal when the warp pad went off pearl walked over "garnet you've been here for hours now if you want I can stay and watch her" "no i'll stay here for as long as it takes besides she's almost done healing" pearl looked over my shoulder "it should be another two hours or so" I felt pearl put something around me "here it's supposed to get cold tonight" "thanks" she left I closed my eyes for a split second then I realized I slept for three hours  I looked at iris's gem it was completely healed I picked it up and dried it off then I placed her on a pillow and brought her back to the temple steven was asleep "garnet is she alright?" Amethyst asked "she's fine now all we do is wait" "how long would that take?" I sat down the pillow with her gem on my lap "it could take weeks it's her first regeneration" "you should rest garnet you look tired" I hummed "I'll rest with iris's gem in case she reforms" I went to iris's room and laid down in her bed I put my hand on her gem and fell asleep hours later I woke up steven was watching me "steven how long have you been there" "a few minutes ago" I looked down and noticed iris and the pillow was gone "where's iris has she reformed?" He shook his head "no I put her gem under a heating lamp" I got up and went to the living room I saw her gem on the counter with a lamp overtop of it I sat on a chair and watched her gem "garnet you need to do something other than watch her gem all day" pearl told me "I will when she reforms" "garnet it's not healthy to just sit and watch her all day and night" "I'm not a human pearl I'm fine" "you're paranoid" I looked at her "I am not pearl" she sat beside me "I know you worry about her you both do but it's going to take longer the more you watch her" I sighed "I know pearl it's just her first time and I'm worried that she won't reform" Steven pearl and amethyst hugged me "it'll be okay she'll reform" Steven said "I hope so" "we all do" 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18 new form

I opened my eyes I looked at my hands _"why am I glowing white"_ I thought I saw the gems looking at me but why are they so big then I remembered "I'm poofed!" I shouted _"what do I do?"_ I thought, I saw my self in front of me except with my eyes closed and I'm not wearing any clothing I touched my torso and the clothing changed to a dress however it was white "am i supposed to make myself look different?" I said I touched my torso again and it went to a sleeveless shirt "I like that" I touched my leg and a skirt appeared I stuck out my tongue and touched it again there were shorts that had rips on it I eventually made my entire outfit with the colour that took forever to figure out how to do

_"How do I reform?"_ I stood there for a bitmabye I walk into it so I did I saw a glowing light I felt myself on a hard surface I opened my eyes I saw garnet amethyst pearl and Steven staring at me they were all crying garnet hugged me "you're back" I hugged her back "what happened?" I asked "you've been poofed for two months" I looked up at her "what happened while I was gone?" I asked "well we got a new kitten" garnet went to the couch and picked up a little white black and orange cat with only one eye "Aww what's her name?" I asked "her name is cat steven" I smiled as she handed her to me i per her she purred and leaned up on me "I'm just about to go out wanna come?" I looked at him "i'll come" I got up my legs wobbled and I fell on my face garnet helped me up "I guess it's harder for me to walker because I haven't for two months" "normally a gem is fully healed maybe you should stay off your legs for a while until we find out what's going on" she helped me over to the couch I laid down cat steven laid on me I shut my eyes for a few minutes "hey garnet" "yes?" "When do I go to school again?" I heard her sit at my feet "not for two months" I opened my eyes "oh why?" She smiled and pet cat steven "it's July 1st" I heard a knock on the door I sat up it was Marinette and Aliya "come in" pearl said they came on and walked over to me they both hugged me "you're okay" "yeah except I can barely walk" "we have a wheel chair you can use I can go grab it" Aliya said "okay thanks" she went to her house and came back with a wheel chair Mari and garnet helped me on it I sat on it I waited a few moments "well?" "I hate it but thank you for this Nobel steed for my quest" the three of us laughed "I still don't understand what this is" garnet said "it's something you won't understand mom" garnet looked at me and smiled "what what did i say" she kissed my cheek "why don't you three plus steven go out for a bit" I looked at her for a moment "how would I get down the stairs?" She hummed "i'll help you down and someone can grab the wheel chair" garnet helped me walk down the stairs steven carried the wheel chair then I sat back on it Aliya pushed me through the sand and onto the donut shop we went inside Sadie and lasers looked at us "what happened iris why are you in a wheel chair" I looked at her "I poofed and when I reformed I couldn't really walk" "oh I hope you get better soon" "thanks" we bought our donuts and went around the city "what do you guys wanna do?" Steven asked "I can't really do much" "well we could do something you can do" we stood well I sat there for a moment "Oh how about the movies!" Aliya said "yeah but we need an adult to come" "i'll go get garnet" Steven said he went back to the temple a few minutes later he and garnet came back we went to the movie theatre "what movie do you guys want to see?" Garnet asked "what about the new maleficent movie?" "Yeah let's go see that" Marinette said we got out tickets then we got popcorn garnet and I shared together while the others got their own we got in the theatre we had to go to the spot for wheel chairs garnet and Steven helped me on a chair I sat in between garnet and Marinette we watched the movie then we all went back home Mari and Aliya left to their houses I laid in my bed I grabbed my teddy bear my mom made me I held it to my chest I smiled "thank you mom" 

 


	19. Chapter 19 she’s alive!

Blue POV 

I was lying in bed beside yellow who was holding me protectively we haven't really left each other's side since the trial "I can't believe she's shattered" yellow said breaking the silence I buried my head in the chest "she was just a poor innocent baby and we never get to see her take her first steps or say her first words" I cried "or watch her grow" we cried together for what seemed like forever then we both fell asleep in each other's arms a few hours later I woke up but yellow wasn't there and I wasn't in my room "what's going on" I thought. I look on the bed and I saw a little blonde girl she was singing I remember her she was on yellow's colony with me then she was at the trial with rose, how is she back on earth did they use a ship. She moved the hair from her face I saw her other eye it was yellow I gasped and covered my mouth "iris" I said "um garnet" "yes iris" it really is her "I'm up now" can't she get up by herself? "Kay i'll be there in a moment" the door opened and a tall gem came in with a chair on wheels the gem helped her off the bed and into the chair "we'll practice walking today okay" she nodded they went out of her room so I followed and saw rose quartz standing there "Rose?!" They all looked in my direction "what was that?" Iris asked "I don't know but who ever you are ya better come out!" The pearl shouted I squealed why am I scared of them is it because they raised my daughter or I looked closer they're the crystal gems! I shot up yellow groaned "what's wrong blue?" She asked me "rose lied to us!" I shouted yellow sat up and held me "about what" "she's alive our iris is alive on earth!" Yellow smiled "how do you know for sure" "I saw her with the crystal gems but she can't walk" yellow stared at me "what do you mean she can't walk?" I put my head in between her neck and her shoulders "she was on a wheel chair and the square gem said they were going to practice walking today but she looked different from when we saw her last she must have reformed" "what do you mean when we saw her last?" I looked at her "she was the human at the trial" "what!" I nodded "and they're on earth?" "Yes" "i'll send another red eye to find their location" "thank you yellow" I kissed her "we'll get her back"


	20. Chapter 20 inside pearl’s pearl

Steven and i were sitting on the couch he looked upset "Steven?" He looked at me "are you okay?" He shook his head and looked at pearl and amethyst playing with pearls new phone "I think pearl is the one who shattered pink diamond" he whispered in my ear "how do you know" I whispered back "when I was with lapis I had a dream of your moms in front of pink diamond blue was scolding her while yellow was standing behind blue and when they left pearl showed up she took out moms sword and stared at me" I hugged him amethyst left  "Pearl I need to tell you something" he said frantically she looked at us "yes steven" I looked at him then at pearl "did you shatter pink diamond?" He said "I" She covered her mouth "come on you can tell us" I said "yeah you can tell us pearl" amethyst came in "he p I got the phone case" she noticed pearl looking weird "ah yes well thank you amethyst" she put the phone in her pearl then went into her room "what was that all about?" Amethyst asked "she still won't tell us the truth" "okay well I'm going to get fries you two want some?" "Yes please" amethyst left and came back to steven and I playing the legend of Zelda links awakening remake we just finished on level 5 and about to go to level six amethyst came up and gave us our fries "thanks amethyst" Steven said then we heard his phone buzz I paused the game and read it with him it was from pearl _I want to tell you but I can't_ pearl walked in "PEARL WE'RE READY TO TALK NOW!" steven shouted she looked at us "what?" "You sent me a text saying I want to tell you but I can't" "Steven I never sent that my phone has been in my gem since i put it away this morning" he got another one "you sent another one" pearl looked at us "Steven iris I need you to get my phone" she sent us in her gem we saw another pearl we walked over to her wait I can walk in here? "pearl?" I asked she looked at us "oh steven iris" she picked us up "now where do I put you two" "wait pearl you sent us in here to find your phone" "oh all right" she put us down "phone starts with p" she went to the p section "hmm it's not here i might have to send you in my pearl" she sent us in her pearl we were at the temple we heard sobbing we went over to the source and found pearl she looked at us and he was crying "what's wrong?" steven asked "it's rose she's giving up her for to create a baby and I don't know what to do" "well you sent us in here to find your phone" "what" she looked at us still crying "first I lose rose then I lost my" "your cell phone?" "My cell phone" she sobbed "well could you send us in your pearl to get it" I asked "of course" she sent us in her pearl we saw many poofed cracked and shattered gems "this is the war" we walked around until we found pearl "hey pearl inside pearl inside pearl inside pearl inside pearl's pearl" Steven said "it's all over" "what's all over?" I asked "the war all those shattered gems" "what happened?" Steven asked  she sent us in her pearl we saw Stevens mom holding something "mom?" She looked at us her gem was on her forehead "pearl" "so you did shatter pink diamond" she shook her head and showed us pink diamonds gem "pink diamond but how?" I asked she sent us in her gem again we heard talking we looked over the chair "it's going to be easy" Steven's mom said to pearl "but what's going to happen?" "We're finally going to be free" she smiled pearl and rose hugged then rose looked at her "pearl" she said in a squeal "what?" "This is going to be fun" pearl smiled then rose change shape her gem flipped to a diamond shape like mine but upside down then her form changed to pink diamond Steven and I gasped pink diamond walked and grabbed dirt and a flower she put he flower and put it in pearls hair she crunched the dirt in her hands to make it look like shards then showed it to pearl "convincing?" "Yes my diamond" she bent down "soon it will just be rose" she grabbed pearls hands "I never want to look back at this " she crossed her hands and put them to her mouth "so as my last act as a diamond so please don't tell anyone" she nodded pink left the palanquin pearl walked by us and looked at Steven and I she handed him the phone "I'm sorry I made you come all the way for this" she changed shape to be rose then went outside the palanquin to "shatter" aunt pink Steven texted pearl   _"we found it"_ soon we were sent out we tumbled out Steven stood up I sat there "i've wanted to tell you for so long" garnet and amethyst looked at us "mom was pink diamond" 

 


	21. Chapter 22 amethyst clearly has a problem

We saw a note sapphire pinks it up sapphire read it "sapphire you were right I need some time to think so I'm running away -ruby this can't be happening oh ruby i so sorry you left before I could take back all the horrible things I said to you" she was crying pearl picked her up "well amethyst was with her right maybe she knows where she went" we heard game noises and looked to steven's room "amethyst have you seen ruby?" I asked "yeah I seen her she asked me for pen and paper a while ago why?" sapphire was sobbing "because she ran away" pearl said standing in front of the video game I hugged sapphire "have you seen her?" "I dunno she'll come back it's not my job to babysit her hey steven get over here I need a player two" "hold on a second amethyst" Steven looked at sapphire "do you see her coming back in your future vision sapphire" she looked at him "oh Oh! Maybe she's so wonderful and spontaneous I have no idea what she could why would she be a cowboy!" She held onto pearls legs and cried pearl pat her head "there there it's going to be okay she's going to come back she's got to come back if she doesn't then then" she trailed off "there would be no more garnet and what on earth would we do with out garnet" I had tears in my eyes now I don't want garnet to be gone forever "oh pearl how will I ever get her back" she hugged her "I don't know you two are incredible together you raised iris together I-It can't be over" I held onto them we all cried together "uuuh why don't you take all of this into the temple" she sighed "Steven and I are gonna play video games" "no it's okay I'm gonna go out and find ruby sapphire" "what" she looked at him "i'll be back with her in no time" he walked down the stairs sapphire and pearl we're still sobbing "yo steven wait up I'm common too" "me too" I said I slid down the stairs and climbed onto my wheel chair I wheeled outside where I also slid down the stairs again and hopped onto my wheel chair amethyst brought down "I don't think ruby used the warp pad she said she was running away not warping away and she's usually pretty literal we need to figure out which way she ran in" "so how do we do that" amethyst asked "uh let's try putting ourselves in rubies shoes" amethyst ship shifted to look like ruby "hehe now what?" Steven looked unamused "amethyst be serious she could have only gone in one of two directions either into town or the ocean" we thought for am moment we went into the ocean steven and I were in a bubble because we both can't breath under water and I'm a gem "ruby ruby!" Steven called out "ruby!" Amethyst called out in a muffled sound we got out of the water "okay so she wasn't in the ocean" we walked toward the city "ruby!" I shouted "ruby" amethyst mumbled she lifted a shell "ruby?" She shrank and checked "hey this could be like a house" Steven picked up the shell "amethyst we really need to find ruby could you stop messing around and turn back to normal" "you're the boss" she turned back and broke the shell in the proses landing on steven  "we need to think where could she be is there anyone in town that she knows?" "Well steven she's half of garnet my guardian since I was a baby she knows all my friends and where they live she knows most of the residents living here she knows your friends" "okay I get it but where should we go?" I hummed "what about the car wash?" We went there and looked through the window "dead end huh" "well we just gotta keep looking we went to vadahlia's steven and I were drawing missing posters of ruby amethyst got fries while steven and I put up some posters we went to Fun land and went on the tea cup ride amethyst was having fun while we were concerned about ruby steven tossed some of the posters off the ride for people to grab we went to the light house to look through the telescope still no luck we went to the pizza place we didn't see her "hey we should get some to cheer you both up" "but what about ruby?" I asked "it's cool you wanna help ruby but what about you guys" we looked down "come on let's forget about ruby for a moment and get some pizza" "I-I'm not hungry" his stomach growled "maybe I'm a little hungry" amethyst pushed me inside we went to a handicap table because well my current state we ordered out pizza "hey do you think you'll be able to walk again?" Steven asked "I don't know i've been getting a little better every day with garnets help" Kiki came over to us with our pizza "here's your pizza with literally all the toppings oh and here! She gave us spoons "you're gonna need these" "thanks" steven said "yeah thanks man" "you're welcome" she left us to eat steven and I poked it wit the spins while amethyst grabbed a slice "so" she squished the pizza "pink diamond huh" "yep" "and you're both diamonds" I nodded "so you' related for real then" I looked up after I took a bite "I guess we're cousins" "so all this time we thought Rose was this rebel leader but she was just rebelling against her self?" Steven nodded "and my moms too" "and the diamond that rose supposedly shattered I mean you got it it's right there under your shirt" he lifted it up and looked at his gem "yeah" he nodded "so you ya feelin?" "I feel confused we both do I-i thought I really finally got it but my mom didn't have everything figured out even though everyone put her up on this pedestal now she's royalty too and so is iris" amethyst nodded "I'm relieved that she didn't shatter anyone but she lied to everyone I'm even I'm not surprised I knew she was higher this is just so much to take in" he spilt some pizza on his shirt "but like went you mad" "kinda I don't know" "all that really matters is how garnet took it" i said "But what about you two" she slammed her hands on the table "she's your mom steven and your aunt she was supposed to make everything better it's not fair we shouldn't have to deal with any of this we shouldn't have to fix any of this we weren't around to fix her stupid problems" I looked at her "how do you feel about this amethyst are you okay?" I asked "no! He's! Of course I'm okay I'm just trying to find out how you two feel about this you're the only ones related to her it doesn't really affect me" the door opened "dude I just got the biggest tip from Mr. Universe and I'm totally gonna buy those boots now" "woah seriously?" "Yep he was like all the way up on brooding hill which is totally out of our delivery range comporting some little friend she must have been crying she was like really really red" "Ruby!" We shouted "let me handle this you two no more adult's should be putting anything else on you two just let someone else take care of it for once" she stormed out "amethyst wait" steven ran after her leaving me in here "why do you do this to me" I wheeled my self out of the store "there is someone else who needs help even more and it's you" steven pointed at her "amethyst we need to talk" "uuuh" she turned into a helicopter "can't now bud going to find ruby" Steven and I went after her steven jumped up in the air grabbing the helicopter "let me help you with your feelings!" "Off my back dude" she was trying to get him off "come on you can tell me they went down then went straight up spinning "I'd you open up you'll feel so much better!" He shouted they got to far away from me so I wheeled myself up to the brooding hill to find ruby and Greg siting together "Ruby!" I shouted she looked at me she walked over to me and hugged me "you're all right" I said "yeah Greg Was comforting me anyways how are your legs?" "I still can't really walk" she helped me walk over to the blanket "here have a slice of pizza" she handed me one "thanks ruby" I said I ate it I felt tired I laid my head on her lap and fell asleep 

 


	22. Chapter 21 unfused

"So rose Stevens mom was actually pink diamond" amethyst half shouted "she faked her own shattering and reformed to be Rose all the time" Steven said "pink diamond's final command to me is that no one could know but now that steven and iris do I can finally tell you all everything" pearl said of relief "phew I mean a pink lion a pink sword pink diamond! Heck I would believe if she invented pink cotton candy right garnet" she nudged her arm garnet griped her knees she stood up and walked to the warp pad "Rose s-she she" she unfused "sapphire?" "she lied to us she lied about everything she held our hands looked us in the eye and told us to never question ourselves as garnet we never questioned ourselves or her" "we couldn't have known" "you couldn't have known you never know what's going to happen that's what I'm for" "sapphire" "nut I never looked into her I trusted her I let her make a fool of us all "sapphire wait!" she went to sapphire who was on the warp pad "please we could stay calm and talk about it right let's just talk" "talk about what how our relationship is backed off of a lie" she had tears in her eye warped somewhere "ruby I'm so sorry i'll go after her" pearl said "me too" I said "good idea" "amethyst will stay with ruby to make sure she's okay"steven said I slid over to my wheel chair where ruby helped me sit on I hugged her "it will be okay I promise" pearl steven and I went to the warp pad pearl lifted the chair on and warped away "do you know sapphire is?"I asked "I have a thought of where she might be" "where rose's fountain" we landed and she was right sapphire was there except it was frozen probably because of her powers her head was down "sapphire!" I shouted "everything we were running from she was right there all along using us for her little war smiling at us with those knowing eyes thinking of a better future that I couldn't see because it wasn't real and here we are our future plans shattered corrupted" we went over to her "of course she was a diamond what a long runt she took to torture us like this" I slid off my chair and hugged sapphire "it wasn't like that you know she didn't want anyone to get hurt" Steven said "I don't know that I clearly don't know anything" "you deserve to know everything" pearl said she looked at her "I was given to pink diamond just a few thousand years just before she was given the earth from blue and yellow diamond I was supposed to make her happy I just never could" 

No one pov

Pink diamond was looking through data on her earth colony with pearl on her side "could you imagine running a colony could be this dull and boring" pink said "I could imagine if if you would like me to my diamond" pink sighed pearl had a frown on her face "show me the status of the prime kindergarten" pearl looked at her with a smile "Yes my diamond" she touched a button and the earth appeared "the first gems are supposed to emerge soon" she gasped "finally something exiting!" Pearl walked down while pink jumped "hurry this is so exiting!" Peal walked over to her and turned it on it the room changed to the prime kindergarten "look at this pearl we're creating life from nothing" a hole glowed the earth cracked and an amethyst guard popped out pink stretched out her arms "welcome to earth" the gem walked through her "I wish I could just be there" she looked at pearl "I could have us warped to the kindergarten at once my diamond" pearl said "w-what no if I went there I would never hear the end of it from yellow and blue oh but could you imagine me down there with the amethyst laughing and playing" "of course i can my diamond" pearls gem glowed showing pink playing with amethysts "you look so happy" "I won't be happy when blue and yellow find out" "they won't find out because you changed your form for the day" holo pink turned into a rose quartz "you're a fellow rose quartz playing with them" "that's brilliant pearl" "I'm glad I was able to help my di" she looked up and pink wasn't there "heh heh down here" she waved they warped to the kindergarten "pearl look this is incredible we gotta get down there and check it out" she grabbed her arm and went down to the ground amethyst guards popped out everywhere "pearl this is so" a amethyst ran into her "out of my way" "aah" pearl went over to her "I'm so sorry these amethysts can be so rude" "but pearl don't you see what's happening they don't recognize me we're fitting in with them none of that dumb salute" she made the diamond salute "thank you so much for talking me into this" 

"so she just wanted to have some fun?" I asked "well that's how it started she and I explored the kindergarten then went out from it we saw flowers and trees we saw all the beautiful nature a butterfly flew towards her and landed on her finger she said pearl we're not creating life from nothing we're taking it we have to stop the colony so she and I went back to the moon base she changed back to her original form she called yellow and blue they wouldn't listen to her so she decided to make a stand as someone they couldn't ignore" "so that's how the war started?" I asked pearl nodded "your parents wouldn't listen to her so that's what drove her to it" I laid on sapphire's lap "so if she never started it I probably wouldn't be alive" sapphire stroked my hair "or I would never be with" her eye widened "ruby I left her" she got up we all left on the warp we got back and ruby was missing with a note on the ground


	23. Chapter 23 the question

Amethyst and I walked up to ruby and dad I saw iris's Wheel chair and her laying on rubies lap "ruby" I said "oh boy so she's all the way out here" "how did iris get all the way out here on her own?" I asked "can't she like teleport or something" "oh yeah she can" we walked up to them "h-hey guys" I said and waved they looked at me was iris asleep? "Steven how'd you find me?" She whispered "we sensed you" amethyst wiggled her fingers ruby put a finger over her mouth telling us to whisper "we heard you ordered pizza" "ruby was just telling me about your mom" "oh are you okay?" I asked "Well I fell in love with rose quartz and she fell I love with Greg universe sure she never told me she used to be pink diamond but I never told her I was Gregory Demayo" "so how are you holding up ruby?" I asked her she was stroking iris's hair "I'm okay" she grabbed a pizza box "want a slice?" She offered to me "uh thanks" I took a piece "wait really? You seemed so sad before" I said "yeah but me and Greg talked it out I'm fine now" amethyst took my slice of pizza "you sure?" I asked her "yeah sapphire was kinda right about everything we really just stay garnet because rose told us we were the answer" "but you raised a wonderful girl together sure she's not your own but you still care about her" ruby looked at iris "we did but I want to do things on my own I'm up here eating pizza and reading comics I don't even know if sapphire would want to but I don't have to know" she jumped up waking iris up "huh what's happening?" She sat up "I wanna be like this i don't wanna be garnet I wanna be free" "sure" "I guess" "w-w-what!" Iris and I both said "b-but you guys love each other and you love iris you're my favourite couple you're like sugar and flour I love eating them separately but I still love cake what would sapphire want" "I don't want to know what sapphire want's I'm seeing my own future now but it's nothing but ruby" she said iris and I both quietly freaked out dad came over "relax kiddos this could be what she needs" "but dad what if the never fuse into garnet again we need them back together" I looked at dad "we'll that that's not our call to make ruby's gotta want that for her self if she wants to be garnet again she will" "but dad" I heard banging ruby was jumping on dada can "so where you wanna go after this dude you gonna stay out here?" "I wanna be free I want to be in the wilderness facing danger in every turn not needin nothin with nobody to get me just like this guy" she showed a dolphin comic "hmm do you mean something like this?" I showed a cowboy comic ruby jumped down and grabbed it her eyes widened "that's even better I can be a cowboy" "I know just the place" dad said "thank you Greg" "alright alright if this is going to be how it's gonna be i'll support it" "yeah me too" iris said as she wheeled up to us ruby squeezed her "ah ruby too tight" she let go "sorry I'm just so exited" iris smiled we went into the van and drove off we arrived "y'all ready to Wild West?" Dad said "as long as someone is pushing me yes" ruby bursted through the back door she hopped out and walked out of the van amethyst and I got out to go with her while dad helped iris out of the van then they came over to us ruby grabbed the comic book from her hat "here I am on the open range at least you understand me horsy" "oh ruby we need to get you a steed" amethyst shape shifted into a horse ruby hopped on we went on until we reached a bush "what do you thinks on the other end?" Iris asked "I don't know but imma bout to find out" she went in the bush and heard her yell "Ruby are you okay!" Iris shouted "yep I'm fine" she jumped to the other side so did amethyst we went back and grabbed the van and went over the ravine I walked beside ruby and horse Amethyst while iris and dad drove in the car it was getting dark we went to a spot and set up camp ruby started singing 

This ol' Ruby Rider is Ruby ridin' alone  
She's a sturdy solitary stone  
This ol' Ruby Rider, not a fusion no more  
Now the dirt and the dust and the danger is my new home!

I used to think I would always be by your side  
But lately you've been rather cold  
One look in your eye could make an honest gem cry  
But Ruby Rider don't need no one to hold

This ol' Ruby Rider is Ruby ridin' alone  
She's a sturdy solitary stone

Yee-haw

 

I fell half asleep listening to ruby singing normally it's garnet who sing's me to sleep but she's half of her I heard her jump down and walk over to me she sat near me and she played with my hair "I know your still awake" she said softly I opened my eyes "how did you know" she touched my nose "I've known you you're entire life" I smiled "I understand if you don't want to fuse into garnet again you looked like you had fun today" I said "all that stuff I sang about it's not true" "what?" I asked "I still think about her like what would she want what would she do" I smiled "I wanted to be an alone ruby but i'm not even good at that" "you're good at a lot of things like raising me with sapphire" "I wanna be garnet again but I don't want to be told to be fused as garnet by someone else" I got out of my sleeping bag and slid over to the comic books "what about this" I showed her a page she had star eyes "this is perfect" we went home steven went then came back out with sapphire "ruby!" She ran over to her "oh ruby I'm so sorry about what I said" "no you were right we were told to be together by other people but now I want to be with you by my choice now all I need is your so what do you say" she got on her knees she looked up at her "sapphire will you marry me?" Sapphire covered her mouth "yes ruby I will marry you" "yes-haw" she picked up sapphire and spun her around she threw her in the air and caught her amethyst walked up to us still as a horse pearl looked frightened "pst it's me imma horse" I giggled and watched them hug they came over to us and hugged me "Ruby said this was your idea" I nodded she smiled and hugged me "thank you"


	24. Chapter 24

We were all sitting around the table getting invitations for the wedding "here peri" ruby said peridot took the invite "how many does that make amethyst?" I asked "that makes ten!" She said sapphire looked down "oh" "what's wrong sapphire" ruby asked "it's just we won't be getting to see all the others who can't make it" "we could bring out their bubbles" "no no that would be to dangerous" Steven looked at me then at the temple door the others went outside to set up "are you sure we should do this?" I asked "she's one of the original crystal gems I'm sure ruby and sapphire would want her to come too" "okay let's do this" we went into the basement we saw bismuth's bubble steven jumped to get it I wheeled backwards as she reformed she looked at us "Rose no steven and iris?" "Oh there's a third option now" "H-hey bismuth" I said "why did you let me out?" Sue looked up and saw the bubbled gems "what is this some sort of gem harvesting?!" "What no" Steven said "did rose punish everyone who didn't listen to her" "no" she jumped up and grabbed a brown gem "bigs! Bigs was beloved by everyone" she popped the bubble bogs reformed corrupted "bigs?" She went to attack me steven went in front of me and summoned his shield "sure go for the crippled one" "b-bigs" she turned around and went for bismuth steven summoned his bubble around them bismuth was crying his bubble was breaking I really wish I could run and actually help the bubble broke bismuth poofed her steven bubbled her "why did you let me out steven I literally just tried to kill you" Steven and I were nervous "well you know how mom's war strategy was all weird and didn't make sense" she nodded "well" Steven and I explained everything "you okay?" He asked she nodded and went over to the lava she stuck her head in and screamed "OH MY GOSH it all make sense now" she put her feet in "Steven come join me the lava's great" Steven brought me over "I would but I'm not lava proof she is though" he pointed to me he helped me up I put my feet in that is nice "so there is a diamond in the room" "well really there's two diamonds in the room" she looked at us confused "there are only four diamonds unless one also turned into you" "well not exactly the diamonds are still four but there are five which started 13 years ago" I said "what do you mean did they create you to replace pink or something?" I shook my head "blue diamond gave birth to me" "but on homeworld thats illegal" I looked at her "so when other gems do illegal things that get punished but when my parents do it it's okay?!" "What do you mean?" "Well my mom is blue diamond and my other mom is yellow diamond and they made me together" "so they had" "yes they did I think I don't really know let's not question it" I said frantically she looked at my wheel chair "why do you go around in that wheel thing couldn't you walk last time?" She asked me "when I reformed I couldn't walk so my friend brought me her old wheel chair garnet helped me on it but she split up" she looked shocked "the power couple split?" I nodded "didn't garnet raise you?" "She did yes" "see they still unfused?" Steven nodded "yeah that's what we wanted to talk to you about we want you to come to the wedding" she tilted her head "we-ding?" We explained what a wedding and being married is "so ruby and sapphire don't know I'm coming?" "No it'll be a surprise" we got out of the basement and went outside "guys may we please have your attention" steven said they all looked at us "yes kids" "there's someone here who'd like to say hello" steven and I looked at the door waiting for bismuth to come out she didn't "hold on we'll be right back" I said we went back into the house bismuth wasn't there we went to the forge and went inside she was making things "bismuth why didn't you come out?" I asked "if they wanted me there they would have brought me out themselves" we went over to her "bismuth they're going to be so happy you're back so please come with us" Steven said she sighed "okay just hold on a second" she grabbed some metal and melted it then welded it together and dunked it in water she showed us "how's this?" She asked we were smiling "it's perfect" we both said in union we warped back they looked at us and dropped their soda cans "did you bismuth me?" Ruby and sapphire ran over to us "bismuth!" They tackle hugged her "woah guys" pearl and amethyst came over "is anyone going to tell me who this is" "this is bismuth she's one of the original crystal gems" I said "I see" "hey I've got something for you're wedding" she opened up her hand revealing a blue and a red ring "so what do you think?" "We love it thank you bismuth" sapphire said we were all laughing together it was getting dark "okay iris time for bed" ruby said "but I'm old enough to stay up I'm 13 now" ruby and sapphire chuckled "yes but you have to get up early tomorrow to help with our wedding remember" right their wedding is tomorrow "but what about the cake?" "You can frost it tomorrow" i huffed "fine i'll go to bed" I went up to my room and got my pj's on I laid down and fell asleep

Blue POV 

Yellow and I were in our ships heading to earth we had each other on our communicators "yellow do you think she'll like us" she looked at me not turning her head "what makes you think otherwise?" I looked down "it's just she's been living with those awful gems her whole life what if she'd rather be with them than us" I had tears in my eyes "blue my dear she'll love us" she looked at me and smiled "she'll love you" I smiled at her "how long until we get there?" I asked her she looked at her screen "we'll arrive some time tomorrow" I looked forwards "hey yellow" "mmh yes my blue" "what do you think she's like?" "Definitely a mix of both of us" I smiled "I wish I could kiss you right now" she blushed and looked at me "y-you better not flirt with me while we're on earth" "what makes you say I'm flirting" she looked away "I love you too blue" "I never said I love you" she stared at me I chuckled "i'm kidding yellow can't you take a joke" she huffed "with you sometimes I can't tell what's a joke or not" I rolled my eyes "you sure that isn't you my dear?" She scoffed I saw the Milky Way galaxy in the distance I started crying yellow noticed "we'll get her back I promise"


	25. Chapter 25 reunited

I jolted up crying I heard two pairs of feet running and the door opened ruby and sapphire came in "iris what's wrong?" Ruby asked "I had a nightmare" they hopped on my bed "what was it about?" Sapphire asked "s-something came to earth a-and sha shattered everyone excepted me then destroyed the earth after taking me" ruby and sapphire looked at each other than hugged me "it's okay it's not real"s  "we're here now"r "can you both sleep with me tonight?" "Of course we can iris" they laid with me we fell asleep together but then I felt like I was falling I opened my eyes I was a little girl about four here I was dragging garnet out of the house "come on garnet you promised we'd go trick or treating" she chuckled "yes and we'll go but you have to give me a moment to get of the ground I'm surprised you even dragged me this far considering how young you are" I giggled "one day i'll be as strong as you" she kissed my forehead "I think you'll be stronger" she lifted me up "are you ready to go to go trick or treating my little princess?" I was exited "yeah!" I fell out of her arms and on my back there was a crack sound she froze but picked me up and looked at my back she sighed "what's wrong garnet?" "Nothing now let's go!" I woke up in ruby and sapphire's arms I smiled ruby sat up and put a finger over her mouth "shh" she left my room trying not to look at sapphire it is their big day and they're not supposed to see each other until the wedding starts I ate breakfast after sapphire helped me on the wheel chair then got dressed I don't change into my outfit for the wedding in another two hours or so pearl and I were finishing the cake like putting the last few decorations and stuff a few hours later we were all getting ready I helped sapphire get into her suit and she helped me get into my dress I can't even remember the last time I wore a dress

 

"Aw iris you look so cute" I giggled "would you go check on ruby for me?" I nodded and went to ruby who was in the bathroom I knocked on the door "ruby may I come in?" I asked she opened the door and let me in "could you help me put my hair piece in my hair" she asked me I nodded she bent down to let me put her flowers in her hair "what do you think?" She stood at her full height I smiled "you look really nice I'm sure sapphire will love" she smiled and kissed my cheek "you look really nice too" I  heard steven call my name "I have to go outside now i'll see you in a few minutes" she opened the door I went out steven helped me down the stairs then helped me sit in my wheel chair I was the one who held the rings Greg started playing peridot was throwing flowers at people "flowers for you, flowers for you, flowers for you!" She threw a flower at Mr. Fryman making him fall off his chair I snickered ruby came out of the door she basically ran to sapphire, steven started talking "dearly beloved gems humans lions big and small living veggies onion we are gathered here to day to celebrate ruby and sapphire two of my favourite people who combine into one of my other fav route people you all probably know her as garnet she is their love given forum now it's your turn to talk about that" he stepped a bit away from the two "I know this is all kinda silly I mean we've been together for 5750 years" "and eight months" sapphire added" "I used to feel like I wasn't much good just because I was on my own but when we're together it feels like it's okay to just be me so I wanna be me with you and not even the diamonds will come between us we even raised one as our own" sapphire giggled "ruby my future used to be one obvious stream unbending till the end of time in an instant pulled me from that destiny and opened my eye to open my eye to an infinent possible futures but one I never saw was raising iris" she smiled at me "and that's one of the best things that happened to me to us you changed my life and then I changed your life now we change our lives" They both spoke about me in their vows "iris the rings" "oh yeah" i wheeled up and gave ruby and sapphire the rings they took them and put them on each other "ruby do you take this gem to have and to hold on this and every other planet on the universe" Steven said "I do!" Ruby said with excite meant "and sapphire do you" "Yes" "you didn't let me finish" "I'm very exited" she smiled "then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you garnet!" They kissed ruby lifted sapphire and spun with her then they fused into garnet she smiled "garnet!" I said everyone was clapping garnet lifted me up I giggled a while later we were on the dance floor garnet threw her bouquet in the air really high she was dancing on her own then she helped me off my wheel chair and we were dancing together then mr dewy and Jamie danced together we were all having fun steven and I were by the punch bowl garnet came over and picked us up "steven iris" she hugged us we were laughing "hey garnet" "thank you both for everything this was a wonderful way to make a moment like this last forever I don't need future vision to tell me this Is going to be many wonderful years" bismuth caught the flowers that were thrown almost half an hour ago "I'm so glad" steven started crying "oh no I'm sorry don't cry" "I guess seeing everyone together's got me really teary" he kept crying my eyes widened "mom" we looked up in the sky and say my parents ships everyone was gasping "oh no it's the diamonds" steven shouted all the humans were screaming steven went to the mayor "nanefua get on your nana phone code blue and a code yellow" their ships were coming closer "this is it" garnet said but they went past us and to the cluster "they're not here for us they're here for the cluster" the ground shook as mum punched the ground with her ship "what's the cluster?" Bismuth asked "it's a huge geowepon that the diamonds made out of a billion gem shards" mums ship smacked the ground again "I've gotta keep it calm and in its bubble" "how do we do that?" "I need to go to sleep" steven said "you guys go to the house if I go i'll slow you down because of my legs" they nodded and went inside I watched my mum's ship try to wake the cluster but mom was just watching her _"why is she here then"_ I thought I saw the cluster emerge and the others come out the cluster formed a giant arm the size of the two arm ships it winded up and punched mums ship it came over to us and gave a thumbs up "alright looks like it's in control of its self and it's on our side he gave a thumbs up but then mums ship punched it they went over to the water and started an arm wrestle "go cluster go!" Steven Connie and I shouted moms ship came over to the beach then she came out of her ship "blue diamond" garnet said "mom" "guess it's time to work the old universe charm" we looked at him "no!" "Alright i'll just stay inside" "rose quartzes you escaped homeworld and crawled back here with my daughter you supposedly shattered this is pinks world now dare you use this planet as a hiding place come answer for what you've done to my family" she shouted Connie had her sword out "this is bad this is bad this is bad this is bad" peridot said over and over again "come on you rocks let's put her in a bubble" the gems summoned their weapons "right" "wait there's no reason to fight I can talk to her about pink and iris" he ran over to her "blue diamond please listen to me I didn't shatter pink diamond pink diamonds right here it's pretty interesting when you think about" mom threw a blue ball at him "enough!" She shouted alexandrite caught him and roared "wait!" I said "you cannot fathom how much of mourned of what thousands of years of grief has done to me" she let out her aura and made everyone except Connie lion and I cry and made alexandrite unfuse "what's going on? Guys" Connie said "they're crying because of my mom she's making them cry" I told her she whistled she jumped on lion and went to my mom "hold on guys" she and lion jumped up and went to hit her with rose's sword but mom grabbed it between her fingers "I know this sword, this is the sword that shattered her!" She shouted and broke the sword Connie fell but was caught by lion "I got ya" he said because only I can hear him and other animal's speak "you deserve this all of you!" She walked forward "now where is she before I shatter you all" "s-stop please" steven said "Steven" amethyst said "what do we do" pearl asked "I don't know" steven said as he got up but then garnet walked forward "blue diamond" she looked at her "who are you supposed to be?" She asked "I am the the will of two gems that care for each other to protect this world and my child from anyone who is to harm us" mom raised an eyebrow "your child? You mean my child you had stole from me" she scoffed "you couldn't stop me  5750 years ago and you can't stop me now" her eyes widened "it's you that ruby and sapphire that disrupted my court" garnet clung to her feet "this was supposed to me my day!" She looked down at her "You wish to stop me by clinging to my feet?" Garnet smirked "I only needed to stop you from taking three steps to the right" lapis with the barn was above her garnet jumped out of the way and she smacked it onto her everyone stopped crying Lapis landed peridot ran over to her "lapis!" Peridot said "you're here" "hey" steven ran to her "lapis you came back!" He hugged her we all when over to her "I thought you left the Milky Way by now" "well if they're gonna punish me for being a crystal gem I mind as we'll be one" she looked at me "hey what's wrong with iris?" I looked down "when I reformed not all of me was healed so I can't really walk but garnet has been helping me every day and I'm getting better" she smiled "look alive gems" bismuth shouted mom bursted out of the barn "lapis lazuli! Does everyone that comes in contact with this planet turn traitor!" She let out her aura again everyone fell except lapis and I "what!" She whipped her only tear "i've worse" she cuffed her rms with water she keeps breaking free "knock her off this beach" they all summoned their weapons "now's our chance!" Garnet shouted "this is our chance we can do this because we are the crystal gems" mom looked at him "pathetic you are nothing" she made blue balls fall they all got behind Stevens shield as they hit the ground but one hit me right before I got there breaking the wheel chair garnet grabbed me and put me behind the shield they kept  hitting her "hey blue diamond fight me!" Peridot shouted "you got guts tiny let me give you a hand" bismuth picked her up and threw her at mom having her land on her face then lapis picked up the others and threw them at her I don't know why but I had this pain in my chest is it because I can't do anything or they're going to hurt my mom they knocked her down then the cluster made mums's ship break down FPS he threw it at moms making both ships fall on her "AAAAAAH!" she screamed before getting it by them "the house!" "Don't I can fix it" bismuth said with pride "My dad!" He ran out of the house with cat steven "I'm staying with you guys" the cluster came over "cluster you were amazing!" Steven and I shouted it went back into the earth we thought it was I've but mum hopped out of her ship then lifted the finger of moms ship letting her out they looked at us "hah I told her off once I can do it again" she went up to mum "hey yellow clod remember me!" She shouted "no" she proceeded to shoot lightning at her steven to them "wait stop I'm pink diamond and this is iris please stop" he pointed to me she was angry "you!" She ran and stepped on him causing me to fall out of garnet's arms and fell on my back I heard mom and mum gasp "iris" I looked up mum went to reach for me but garnet grabbed me and put me in Greg's van "Greg take her as far away from here as possible" he nodded and started driving I looked back the gems were trying to stop them from getting to me "Greg take me back I can try to talk to them" he shook his head "I'm sorry kiddo but garnet said otherwise" we got far out of the city when we heard loud foot steps I looked back it was mom running towards us "Greg go faster!" I shouted he stepped on the gas we went very fast the steps were coming closer we screamed as we were being lifted up "iris hid under the seat" I nodded and unbuckled I hid under the seat and held myselfI heard the back doors slam open I shut my eyes and cried scared of my own mother I felt myself slide across the floor and landed on a landed on a soft surface I felt something rub my back "shh shh shh it's okay my little flower mommies here now" mom said I was breathing heavily  _"I want garnet"_ I said in my head I felt myself being put on a hard but warm surface I opened my eyes and saw my self on moms gem I heard her humming a familiar tune I know this song I hummed along with her she looked down at me "you remember this song?" I nodded "your mum and I sang this to you as a baby until you were" she started to cry "let's head back to your mum" we went back to the temple we saw mum loosing mom went over to her and helped attack them i had small tears as they were trying to hurt my other family mom gasped "what is it blue" "I felt something" she rolled her eyes "blue you're being hysterical more so then usual" she also gasped "show yourself foe!" She said mom and mum went against each other they went to attack someone but then there was a pink aura they set out their hands then steven woke up and looked at everyone "pink it's you"

 

 


	26. Chapter 26 homeworld

"Oh pink iris I can't believe it you've been here all along" mom said rubbing Steven and I against her cheek everyone was crying except Connie and I even mum was crying because of mom "we can't just hand iris over to blue diamond she's a shatterer" garnet mumbled "look at her she's not going to hurt her she's her mom" bismuth told her "ugh someone make blue diamond stop" amethyst said definitely annoyed because of all the tears she and everyone else is crying "are you guys okay?" Connie asked "it's just blue diamond's powers she's obviously relived both pink and iris are both alive" mum walked over to us "how could you do this to us pink why did you let us think you were shattered why did you take our daughter why the strange disguise why are you doing a voice why didn't you say something at the trial and blue please stop crying I can't see" she wiped her tears from her eyes which landed on the gems and Connie "sorry" she put steven and I down however I fell backwards because I can't walk and now I can't move around without anyone to help me or just be carried by mom garnet helped me up I held her leg so I wouldn't fall "my mom kept it secret from almost everyone" she squinted "what are you talking about?" Steven told them about him being his mom and stuff "how did you all survive we obliterated every gem on the surface" we looked at her "they weren't exactly shattered" I said we went to the abandoned ship steven opened the door centi came out he opened a bag of chaps and gave her one "what am I looking at?" Mum asked centi's jaw dropped I giggled "no one should have survived our attack" steven looked at them "centi's mind is broken iris and I tried to heal her but it didn't stick" mum looked confused "heal her?" "maybe you two can help her you're so much stronger that us and I got close" Steven said exited "well that's not something we normally do" I looked at her "but you have to you did this to her" I pointed to centi I almost fell but bismuth caught me "fine but I make no promises" mum said she kneeled down she rubbed her hands together and put one on centi she glowed and looked like her normal self but she made weird sounds "she may be to far gone" mom looked at her "gently yellow" mom said mum looked at her annoyed she put a hand near her gem then put it on centi "there we are" centi had tears in her eye "no please no no, no we're all gonna be" steven licked his hand and put it on her back garnet helped me over and I put my hand on her as well "it's okay centi" he and I said she held her head and looked at my moms she made the weird symbol " nephrite facet 413 cabochon 12" "what?" Amethyst said "unbelievable" garnet said trying to keep me from falling again "I'm sorry for my failure to heed my hessinites evacuation orders my team tried out best to make it out but you're here it must have worked you finally avenged pink diamond you destroyed rose quartz" mum looked at mom who shut her eyes they took their hands away she went back to her corrupted form "oh pink how many adequate gems did you have us ruin?" Mom put a hand on her arm "Shh yellow they've been punished enough they've been on earth with these awful creatures" Steven looked at her "do it again it was working" "how long do you expect us to keep doing this" "however long it has to you did this to her and not you have to fix her!" I said "we can only do so much if it was the five of us" mom shook her head "no yellow not her we can't let her see this" she put her hands on her cheeks "who!?" I asked "who do we need?!" Steven added "what do you mean who white" everyone's eyes widened "who's white?" I asked tilting my head "she's out leader and insists on you calling her your grandmother whatever that is" Steven and I went to pearl mum was comforting mom "white isn't like us she isn't even like them you have no idea what she's capable of" "we just wanna talk" "you won't get much luck about that" mom said "white hasn't left homeworld in eons" "then we'll just go to her" I said "in what you and your friends destroyed our ships" mum said "unless you still don't have yours pink" we went to the junk yard "it's just past these pink pyramids" "Steven you're very clueless" I shouted "iris" mom said "what?" The legs glowed and stood up we went to the beach we were all saying goodbye I was sitting on the ground talking to my friends "we're really going to miss you iris" Mari said "i'll be back before you know it" I said smiling "hey what happened to the wheel chair?" Aliya asked "my mom broke it when she was attacking the gems" I mummer "I can get you another one we got plenty" Chloe said "that's okay it'll probably take to long to get since we're just about to leave they all hugged me mom came over and picked me up I waved to them they waved back "I'm ready to go to homeworld!" Steven shouted "fantastic" mum said sarcastically we got in the ship I sat by garnet mom frowned we took off "I can't take this anymore" mum picked me up and put me on mom's lap i huffed I laid against her I closed my eyes and fell asleep but I woke up to a sound "w-what's going on?" I asked we went outside and saw many gems cheering for us in five different colours white yellow blue pink and green the green must be me we saw a white bubble come down and a pearl came out "pink and iris diamond's presents are required" mum stepped forward "come on blue" "only pink and iris diamond is needed" she went over to steven and I where he was holding me up and put us in the bubble "Iris Steven!" The gems shouted but I heard garnets voice the loudest when the bubble opened up I was sitting on the ground of whites ship steven was in front of me protecting me I guess "pink there you are and is that my granddaughter behind you?" "Uh hi I" "that little game you played thank stars it's over and stealing my granddaughter away from sunlight and moonbeam was very rude of you" "but" she sent steven away leaving me alone sitting on the ground with her looking at me she bent down to pick me up she brought me to her face I gulped "I'm so glad to have you back little flower the earth must have corrupted your little mind" she raised her eyebrow "and what's this you can't walk what a shame how will you get around homeworld on your own?" I looked down she lifted up my chin "you're very strong you just don't know it yet even considering your current state" I mean I'm fairly strong i've Helped every main Precure and I got to transform once when they need me the most the items I get turn in to the next ones i always keep it with me white or grandma sent me in a bubble when it opened I was on a bed the door opened "I hope white doesn't do anything bad to them" mom said they looked at the bed "oh iris you're here" they joined me on the bed and shrank to about garnet's size maybe a bit bigger we laid down "iris" I looked at mom "yes" "why can't you walk you could at the trial" mum asked I looked down "I poofed and when I reformed I" I hurried my head in mom's chest "I can't walk anymore but garnet has been helping me and i've been getting better but then you accidentally broke my wheel chair" mum hugged us "we should get some rest we can work on walking tomorrow before your mother and I have to work" I closed my eyes and leaned into them we fell asleep together


	27. Familiar

I woke up wrapped in my parents arms mum was snoring I heard mom giggling I looked at her "shh we don't wanna wake mum" I nodded "how was your sleep iris?" I looked up at her "it was good but I had a weird dream" she looked at me with a eyebrow raised "oh?" "I could walk again but I wasn't happy I looked different like me but like an angry clown without the nose and I was hurting my friends on earth the one's you met on mum's old moon base" "you still go there blue?" We looked at mum "you two could wake the dead you know" mom laughed "so could you with your loud snoring" she pointed at her "it's not my fault" mom kissed her causing me to be squished between them "moms you're Squishing me" "oh sorry" they unsquished me "i'll make breakfast" mum said getting up "you guys eat?" I asked "we may not need it but we find it quite enjoyable" mum said "also you need to eat" mom added "how do you know?" They smiled "we've known since the day of your birth" "oh why do I need to eat though?" They looked at each other then at me "because you're very special" I smiled "I know" they both laughed "you're very silly" mum left the room to make breakfast "now while she's going that let's try walking my little flower" "o-okay" mom helped me off the bed she held my hands my legs were a bit wobbly I took one step but I fell forwards onto mom I was flustered "it's okay try again" we started walking together again "there you go you're doin great" I smiled at her "mom" I said as we kept trying to walk around the room "yes darling?" "We're you ever unable to walk?" She blushed we stopped walking I fell on her "well have you?" She looked down and blushed more "I don't need to answer that" "so you have why couldn't you walk?" She lifted me up "okay that's enough time for breakfast" she brought me to the kitchen where mum was putting food on the table "she giving you any trouble?" She gave out a small laugh "not exactly" "why what she do?" She blushed again "i'll tell you later" we sat down and ate "this is really good mum" I said as I kept eating "thank you iris" I smiled "where am I going to go while you're working?" I asked "you'll be with pink until we call you okay" I nodded mom brought me to pinks room the door opened to reveal steven with some small gems around him they looked at us and hid "hello pink" he waved "hey blue what brings you here" "I'm just dropping iris off here while yellow and o go to work" she put me down beside him and left the room the tiny gems came back out "who's this pink?" One of them asked "um I'm iris" they started crawling on me I started laughing I fell backwards the door opened the gems hid again I sat up it was pearl "pearl!" Steven got up to hug her "where's garnet and amethyst are they okay?" She smiled her pearl glowed steven stood back garnet and amethyst came out garnet came over and hugged me "are you all right?" I nodded "mom helped me with walking today" she didn't spear for a moment before smiling "may I see how well you did?" I nodded "you still have to help me"she helped me up and held my hands we walked "that's a start soon you'll be able to walk again by yourself" I smiled and sat down there was a sound "what's that?" Steven asked "the diamond chime" pearl said the door opened "pink and iris diamond yellow diamond would like to see you" mum's pearl said we nodded "you two might want to change into something more suitable first" pearl said we changed into bathing suites we went with them to a large yellow door and two topaz guards at the door I recognize then I waved they both smiled then opened the door steven and I went in "pink iris come join me" she said Steven held me as we jumped up and sat on the ledge she looked at us "so what did white say pink" "well she said hello and I said um hi I didn't" she chuckled "two and a half words that's a new record" mum said seemingly thrilled "I didn't say anything she just kept talking about me" I said "what did she say?" "Um well" here was a chime "already?" She said she did something to get all the condensation off then she left the room steven and I went out then moms pearl came to get us pearl helped me follow moms pearl and Steven once we got there Steven grabbed my wrist and we jumped up the large stairs mom was sitting in the water combing her hair she looked up and put her comb in a container with other things "Steven iris you made it" she said as she smiled we jumped in the water mom laughed then slid down we ended up on her knees "so silly so small" steven and I smiled mom did too "remember when I let you name that batch of pyrite fools gold" mom laughed "white was furious" "no I don't remember" steven said "what about the game we used to play here you would stand at the bottom and sing you and I and yellow, and white" "we can do that again" mom shook her head "no, no one wants to be here not with your empty spot" "does mum come here with you" I asked "occasionally yes" "can we come here when you guys are done with work!" I shouted excitedly she chuckled "only if you're good" I smiled "I promise I will" there was a chime she sighed "I have to go now" she picked us up and put us out of her pool she left we both sighed and went back to his moms room we sat down the pebble came out and started doing something "what are they doing?" I asked "I think they're making us outfits" I was confused but went with it they created outfits for us his was like his moms and mine was like a combination of my parents outfits

 

"Steven I think you look better in that than your mom did" he looked at me and laughed the door opened and the gems came in "where were you guys?" I asked "pearl insisted on looking around homeword" amethyst said "you too look different" garnet said I smiled "do you like our new outfits?" I asked she nodded "how'd it go with the diamonds" "we barely even got to talk to them before running off to do work" Steven said "that's rough" amethyst said I yawned "I'm tired" garnet sat down I laid in her arms and fell asleep 

 


	28. Le ball

I opened my eyes and noticed I was in mom's arms "mom why am I in your room?" She looked at me "I was done work early so I brought you home" I looked down "oh. But what about the crystal gems?" "They're still in pinks room but she had requested us to be in the ball room I said we would once you're awake" she picked me up "where's mum" I noticed her sneaking up behind mom "I don't where she is" mum put her hands on mom's shoulders and startled her "yellow don't scare me like that I could've dropped iris" she chuckled "but you're adorable when you're scared" mom rolled her eyes "oh whatever we have to go to the ball room now" mom and mum walked so he ball room when we got there steven wasn't there and normally he's early to almost everything mom placed me on her lap Steven came in a few minutes later "what is it that you need pink" mum asked "well I was thinking what if we held a ball?" "A ball? We haven't had a ball in 6,000 years" "why mum" mom looked at me "well since pink was gone no one wanted to have a ball well except when you were born" "why when I was born?" "To show our gems their new diamond but then you" mom started crying "it's okay mom" she wiped her tears "we'll leave you with our pearls to help you plan" mom said their pearls warped in and then they left "we need streamers balloons and party cannons" Steven said "no cannons are aloud in the ballroom and these balloons you speak of are un precedented there for out of the question" mum's pearl told us "well what is presented there for in question" I asked "you two and the other three diamonds will sit on your elevated thrones once yours if finished of course" "well that's dry" amethyst said "liquid of any kind is not aloud in the ball room" Steven huffed "well what do you do for fun then?" He asked "we don't do fun" "I like to draw" mom's pearl said quietly "can we see some?" I asked she nodded and showed us some there were ones of my parents and me as a baby i smiled at one where both my parents were holding baby me I heard laughing and looked up then mom came in "pink iris how is the planning going?" "Good mom" "pink do you want to ring in the ball or should I" She scoffed "of course not I'll do it I'll do everything come pearl" the two pearls went with her "what about me?" "Oh yes sorry" she picked me up we left the room "how dare you forget me mother" she let out a small giggle "sorry I just have a headache" she held her head then we went home "when do we go to the ball?" "In a few hours" I nodded mum came up to us "our surprise for her is ready" mom smiled "what surprise?" I asked excitedly "well I don't know if you deserve it" i pouted "mum please I'm wearing this outfit and it feels very weird" she chuckled "you do look nice... all right let's go" we went to a large door "what's inside" "well what do you think is inside?" I shrugged my shoulders "I dunno" the door opened mom put me down they both shrank about the size of garnet but mum was a bit taller mom helped me up "is this my room?" They smiled "yes it is do you like it?" I nodded "yeah it's so cool" they helped me to my bed I laid down "it's so comfy thanks moms" they smiled and joined me I cuddled in between them we fell asleep "iris we need to get up now" "nooo ten more minutes" mom picked me up "you can sleep on the way there" I closed my eyes until we got to the ball room when mom went in she placed me on my throne right beside Stevens we watched gems dance for a few minutes "I'm board" I said "same" Steven looked at me he stood up and grabbed my wrist "Steven what are you doing?" "Come on we should dance together" I nodded we started dancing together then there was a bright light I opened my eyes and looked at my parents "pink iris what are you doing" mum said "we were just danci" I looked at my hands "unfuse or I'll make you" blue said ruby and sapphire fused into garnet then amethyst and pearl fused as well as two gems we don't know yellow poofed them all except me she went and grabbed us "wait stop please" she ignored me then placed us into a tower "now stay in here and think about what you've done" she said before closing the door I cried and laid on the ground


	29. Excapism

"Should we unfuse?" "I mean no one else is here so we can stay fused until someone comes in right?" "Yeah we should be fine" I laid there for a while "I'm hungry" "I think I brought some food before the ball" I went in my pocket and grabbed a granola bar after a while I and closed my eyes but we woke up as a water melon with a star on my chest "raaaaaaaaaaaa" "Steven are you okay?" "No we're no where near home" I stood up and looked at the water weird why do I look like me as a watermelon and not steven? I walked around and found watermelon dog it jumped on me I took it off my face there were watermelon Stevens marching in a line with stars on their chests as well I walked further and saw an entire water melon village we walked through it and became apart of a ritual I growled I was making noise to get their attention "shh" one of them did and pointed to the big statue I walked off and went to the edge of the island I jumped off the cliff and landed in the water I then started to swim I ended back up on the island I drew a picture of the temple then it drew a picture of a watermelon Steve with a star "why doesn't it understand iris" I groaned then drew a small boat I ran to get supplies I collected some wood and went further i then more water melon Stevens surrounded me and lifted me up and brought me to their base they brought me to their ritual spot one of them pointed at me with a big spear they whipped off my star on my chest and put stuff under my eyes I tried taking my wood back and got it back yet I'm taller than them more star ones came and surrounded me covering half my legs I whipped off the marks on my face and stepped over them they didn't notice they were all having some sort of war I shook my head and kept walking I went to the beach and put the wood down I tried putting it together with little success I hate not having fingers I saw watermelon dog and two watermelon Stevens come over they were opposite's I sat up they both started helping me make a raft more of them came to join and help us we grabbed the big spear and cape and put it on as the sail to my raft they all started clapping I hopped on the raft and waved goodbye they waved back i kneeled down and felt the water then there was a storm i got engulfed in a wave but I and the raft were okay however there was no wind I sat down and huffed and put my feet in the water I saw a watermelon shark coming up to the surface it broke my boat I landed in the water it went up to me I grabbed it's nose I rubbed and kissed it's nose it blushed I went back up and started to swim holding onto a piece of the raft it was hot my hand then popped off I growled a while later it was night time I saw lion above me I touched his face "you're steven and iris" "lion can talk!?" "No steven I can talk to animals and since we're fused we both can hear them" lion licked me he put me in his back and ran to the temple where bismuth and Greg were on the beach Greg was playing guitar "stiris!" Greg showed me to bismuth who ran down I was trying to explain what happened but it wasn't working Greg gave me a stick I drew a picture of us in the tower with blue and yellow and white yellow was proofing the gems they were all confused I groaned then wrote on the sand instead "help we need back up!" I wrote bismuth summoned her hammer I gave a thumbs up and fell backwards I'm so glad I don't have my gems right now otherwise my one on my back would have cracked they all looked at me and gave me a thumbs up as I closed my eyes and went back to my self I gasped "guess we'll see what happens" I went back to sleep "will my parents ever forgive me?" "Of course they're your parents my dad ungrounded me many times" "yeah but they're intergalactic leaders" "I suppose" I sighed "I just want this to be over" I said before falling asleep


	30. Change your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the Missing Diamond

I woke up and saw the door open blue walked in "I cannot believe you making a scene like that" "we weren't trying to make a scene we were just dancing" "what did you do with iris" then I looked down right we're still fused "what have I done? What have you done you're the one who wanted to keep those organics and I'm the fool that let you" "what?" "Now your little pets are chasing the pearls around the halls" she turned around to face us "what were you thinking? Letting them lose in the ball room they could be anywhere" a rainbow caterpillar crawled on her face "ah eep" she smacked it off her face it landed in my arms "piiink" the thing hugged me "aah please get rid of it" I put it at a crack in a wall and it crawled out "ah, pink white is very in happy with you if this keeps up she's going to take away your pearl" I closed my eyes and looked down "I know I'm sorry" I opened my eyes and saw I looked like mom or aunt pink "huh" "why do you always do this pink" i felt dizzy then I switched from my form to rose's to pinks "aaah make it stop" I woke up in a cold sweat then the door opened blue walked in "I cannot believe you two making a scene like that you're lucky white wasn't there" "woah déjà vu" she looked at me "and you're still fused how long does this normally last" "umm well the longest was two months" she looked angry "unfuse right now or I won't let you out until you apologize for fusing at the ball and unfuse right now" we unfused "good now apologize" we looked at her "no" steven said I looked at him "what" "iris and I fuse all the time even the crystal gems it's totally fine" "oh in what universe could this possibly be fine" "this universe mom you gotta tell us where their gems are they didn't do anything wrong" I said "oh pink iris your time on earth has warped your thoughts of rights and wrong" "yeah maybe it has" Steven shouted at her "we finally have you back and you're worse than ever" she let out her aura making him cry "this isn't normal how many times did you lock her in here, how many times did you make her cry" her eyes widened "I didn't I" her aura went away she went to the wall and leaned on it "and I'm doing it again aren't I" steven and I jumped up to her "and this is why you left isn't it?" She looked out the window "you were right to leave I always thought you were failing this world but if you were both happier on earth I guess this world was failing you" she whipped her tears "let's get you in your legs and back home" mom brought us to pinks room and put us down "food!" Steven and I said we started eating mom looked disgusted steven and I changed into our normal clothing I stood up and that's when I realized I could walk again "mom I can walk" she smiled and picked us up "let's go get you're family" is she going to grab the crystal gems and send steven and I back to earth but what about them does she not want me to be with her and mum anymore we went to mums quarters she opened the door and put steven and I down the lights turned on mum was sitting on her chair "what are you doing?" "We're here to take back our friends!" I stated she looked at mom "what are you doing blue?" She stared at her "have, have you just been sitting here in the dark this entire time?" "I... don't need to answer that but you need to take these two back to the tower now!" She stared at her "I won't" she reached for us "then I'll do it my self" mom slapped mum's hand she looked at her "blue?" Mom gasped then threw a blue ball at her mum slid backwards and charged at her they fought as we jumped to get the gems mum reached for us but steven summoned his bubble mum grabbed us mom grabbed her wrist "when we thought pink was shattered when iris was taken away from us I alone was there for you and you would use your power against me!" She shouted she pushed mom against the wall and broke it causing us to fall mom landed on the bridge on her back both my parents stood at their full hight the bubble around the gems popped "come on guys reform you guys are out now" I said "you'd hurt a fellow diamond" mum said "didn't we hurt pink she was suffering in silence for so long just like our gems just like me and I know you're suffering in silence too" mum looked like she was about to cry when she shocked mom and pushed her to the ground "yellow?" Mum shocked her mom was screaming steven hit mum's hand with his shield she looked at her hand then him I went over to mom "are you okay?" I asked she didn't respond to me she only looked at me "yellow why are you doing this?" Steven asked "because this is for the sake of our perfect empire" "does this look perfect to you!" I shouted mum immediately looked at mom she collapsed on the ground "stop stop it blue and iris stop using your powers on me" we looked at each other than at mom "we're not" mom said before walking over to her after a while we went to the ship "Steven iris get on the ship with your family before white find's out" "b-but what about you you're coming too right?" I asked with tears in my eyes "no we have to stay here" "b-b-but I don't want to leave you" before they could answer whites pearl came over "you're not going anywhere" then white's ship came over and went on top of the legs it bent down "you've made a grave mistake go to your rooms!" "Which rooms do we go to?" "Blue don't make her even angrier than she already it!" Mum shouted at her "we're busted" Steven said the ships eyes opened and looked at us "amethyst pearl garnet we really need you right now" then we saw a blue and a yellow dot it was my parent's ships "What the heck is that!" Steven shouted the ships punched whites ships face "mom mum did you have a hand in this?" I asked "no way" "white that wasn't us!" Mum shouted "we swear" "then who's that?" Steven asked "who did we ask for help steven" the ships knocked the ship to whites ships spot my parents were shocked "who's responsible for this?" Mum asked the ships put out their hands bismuth Came out of mum's ship "I always wanted to upper cut an upper crust" "bismuth!" Steven and I went over to her "you came" "heck yeah we did" "we?" I asked "of course" lapis and peridot came out "you thought we wouldn't be here at a time like this" peridot said "lapis lazuli and peridot" I said they came over to us "that felt great" lapis said "wasn't that cool guys look at the awesome job we did at fixing those hand ships!" Peridot shouted the thumb on mums ship blew off "eh who needs a thumb?" "Very cute glad to see we're having fun" grandma's pearl floated over to her ship "however white diamond has certain issues with your conduct that will need to be addressed before we move forward" she floated in between my parents "steven iris quickly use one of our ships to get home" mum said "huh?" "Yes you have another chance take my arm to earth yellow and I will keep white distracted" "mom, mum..." "don't worry iris we understand now" mum sighed "this way of living must have been like torture for you just go hurry she's getting up" "no we won't go pink diamond ran away from rose quartz my mom started a war with you iris was taken away from you but we don't want to run we don't want to fight we want to talk we've come so far to get white diamond's attention now we finally have it if we can fix our family we can fix everything" steven said as grandma's ship got up "but in order to fix it we'd have to admit that it's broken" "she'll never wanna hear it" I looked up "well we have to try" "what do you say yellow do you think white will have to listen to us?" "It's worth a try, lend me a hand will you blue?" Mom nodded "okay" they lifted their ships up "the ships!" peridot shouted "steven take a knee" "okay" steven went over to them and bent down "white please all we want you to do is listen" the ship bent down as well "that's it Steven come on blue" my parents attached their ships to whites they made the ships palms lay flat so we can go on them "come on everybody" steven said I jumped up and sat on mom's shoulder she and mum smiled and went on then they made the ship rise to meet the ships face level "hey white I know iris and I were in there for a few seconds but we barley got to talk to you at all there are so many gems that are hurting right now even blue and yellow are hurting you should hear what they have to say" he looked at them the were both nervous I jumped down from mom's shoulder and went desire steven "this is it" I said mum walked forward "we... we need to talk about us i concord so many worlds for the sake of the empire I do every thing you ask and I do it all perfectly but your very high standards put us all under a lot of pressure a gem could crack under so much pressure we diamonds may be hard but we're also brittle" mom walked up to mum and looked at her "white we used to be close don't you remember when pink would make us laugh all those silly things she did for no reason there was a reason so we could be happy together but we weren't we're still not I know my purpose isn't to be happy but I find it harder and harder to indorse your rules when they make me so miserable make us all miserable" "grandma please why don't you let us all into your head we could come up with a plan to help everyone you could start by helping my moms" they looked at me and smiled then looked at grandma's ship the eyes glowed and shot a beam at them they both screamed in pain they were turning black and white "MOM MUM!" I shouted they both smiled and were in a t-pose they were engulfed in a white bubble and brought to grandmas ship the ships started moving and dropped us lapis grabbed bismuth but steven and I were falling down a purple thing peridot floated over to us "Steven iris grab on" steven and I grabbed on but the gems fell out of our arms we let go "steven iris!" There were purple poles we had to dodge Steven summoned his shield we slid down them we jumped and grabbed amethyst's gem "amethyst! Please reform" "we need you" I said "amethyst can you hear us in there everyone is falling we can save them together" the three of us fused "don't worry I'm here! Uh what just happened?" We hummed "holy smokes I'm Smokey steven iris you beautiful gems you pulled amethyst from her gem through fusion" we saw pearl "pearl gotta throw steven and iris" "don't worry about me" she turned into an owl "owl be fine" Steven and I went to pearl next "come on pearl dance with us" I said we spun and fused with pearl "we'll what do you know it's rainbow 2.0. With an extra someone I see"we was floating with an umbrella "we'll this is a fine mess we're in" We gasped "well this won't due" We closed my umbrella and fell faster "rainbow diamond powers activate" we sat on the umbrella and grabbed ruby and sapphire I landed safely "ah yes now that's two stones with one bird" We unfused "wow nice form pearl" amethyst said "oh thank you I'm particularly exited about the jacket" pearl's eyes widened "ah steven iris we fused" she hugged us bismuth peridot an lapis came down "are you guys okay?" Peridot asked "almost garnet we're up against a giant robot we need your help please come out we're here we love you" Steven and I hugged their gems we fused but were stepped on by the ship but we lifted it "aw yeah! You betta step off" We pushed off the leg ship "relax my dudes your rocking pal sun stone is holdin it down "wow" "oh boy" "unbelievable" peridot said oh you better believe it" "okay" "sun stone what are we going to do white diamond is never going to listen and she's never going to let us leave" pearl asked "if she won't listen we'll make her listen" "and how are we going to do that?" "I know she's in there we'll bust into her head and change her mind" they all nodded "let's take that bully down!" I grabbed pearl and amethyst "come on" I ran for the ship and started to climb with suction cups "bungacowa" the arm of blue's ship lit up "oh no" it smacked us off we hit the ground and unfused "we need to be bigger" garnet said "let's fuse all five of us it's the only way we can get up there" "I'm in" "me too" "then it's decided let's form obsidian" the others backed away from us we danced together and fused we shouted and stood up "they"re huuuge!" We jumped up onto the shop and started to climb we jumped from one leg to the other when blue's ship crashes down "we gotta do something to keep the hands off of them" lapis said "let's show white diamond we mean bismuth "time to take this thing apart" "wet your eyes on me homeworld I peridot have returned not as your surfer but as your saviour" the ship was going after the others but then the hands went for us again we summoned our weapons and turned them into a lava sword we sliced the hands off then jumped up to the head we made it fall face first into a large pillar we unfused and then inside the eye we slid in and landed "white diamond" Steven said "oh starlight what are you doing crawling in here you want your legs back you want your planet back and little flowers parents back surely you understand why I can't lee you leave look what you did to your self last time and because of this blue and yellow had a child together" "white diamond my name is steven universe I'm here to" grandma's pearl went in front of him "my my we've been causing quite a scene haven't we?" "What have you done to them they're" I asked "shhhhh poor yellow her impurities absorb all the blue in her light she's so strong but so weak when it comes to blue" both my parents were doing what she did and saying what she said "ah and blue impurities soak up all of the warmth in her spectrum she thinks she needs you two and for me I'm certain I don't need you after all I'm every colour in the light but you're apart of me a part I have to suppress" "what?" Steven asked amethyst walked up to us "fuse what is she even talking about? This is nonsense" "oh hello there" we looked at white "your new friends are so funny is that what they're supposed to be funny?" She shot amethyst "hey white dirtwad that all you got!" Her gem was black and white and it went through her entire body "oh no" "leave her alone!" Garnet shouted before getting zapped "garnet!" She shot pearl as well "it's a pity how you bring out the worst in others she how you encourage their deficiencies it's written all over their gems insecure, dependant, obsessed" "no no guys come on please" steven and I tried to wake them up "please stop helping them you'll only make things worse that's what you do I make things better here" she snapped their fingers and they all stood up "thank you white diamond we feel so much better there we are I removed their flaws now they are brilliant now they are perfect now they are me!" She said and glowed more "you're wrong please just listen to us" I said "our friends don't need to be fixed they're fine just how they are flaws and all" "there you both go again do you understand why you defend their flaws? I know why pink you like surrounding your self with defective gems including little flower who)s also defective so you can be the best of the worst" I looked down "I'm defective" I thought "that's not true and even if it was you're talking about my mom you're not talking about me" she laughed "your mom" she laughed more and made mom pick me up squeezing me in her hand steven went to run to me but garnet amethyst and pearl grabbed him they brought him over to her "white please stop you're hurting him" she laughed "she's doing this to herself" moms grip on me tightened "you like doing this pink to fell better don't you pink you became rose quartz to desire your pathetic friends and now a defective diamond I'm ashamed blue and yellow even created her" "no you're wrong iris is not defective and I'm not deceiving myself these gems respect iris and I for who we are because we're perf the way we are and I'm not my mom!" He shouted "but don't you know things about her that you couldn't possibly know" "I i've Just been connecting with her my powers they help me connect to others" steven was holding his head he was seeing what he saw when he was his mom "I'm not her I'm just feeling her feelings" he looked up at her "isn't it obvious even though you embedded yourself within that human child your light can't help shining through you know you're in there you've known it all along stop cowering inside your gem you can hide from yourself but you can't hide from me pink" "don't listen steven she's just trying to mess with you" mom squeezed me tighter I squealed she went and reached for steven "steven!" I shouted trying to get out of mom's grip she lifted up his shirt and pulled out his gem "nooo!" She dropped him on the ground I teleported out of moms grip and went to steven "steven wake up please" I said crying he opened his eyes "steven he lifted up is shirt "what? No but where's my! We looked up to see white holding his gem it glowed it switched from pinks form to roses to Stevens and landed on the ground pink steven looked at us I helped steven up "what's this where's pink" pink Steven looked at her "she's gone" "what did you say? Answer me!" "She's GOOOOOOOOOOONE!" Pink steven shouted and made the room shake pink steven walked over to us "where do you thin you're going?" I helped steven go over to pink steven "hold on" "don't you dare take one kore step" pink steven ignored her "that's enough" she shout at him but he his shield "aah you little" She shot again he was in a bubble this time "don't you raise your shield at me I only want what's best for you and if you can't do that i'll do it for you!" She and the others shot at pink steven he made the bubble pop and forced white backwards and made my parents and the gems fall "no stop you're hurting them" steven said white fell forwards I carried him to pink steven "here" pink steven held him they danced together in front of white "what are you doing pink why are you laughing" I smiled steven and punk steven fused back together "steven!' I ran to him and hugged him "no you are pink diamond" white hit the ground with her fist making us jump "that is pink diamonds gem" she keeps hitting the ground "you do not look like this you do not sound like this you are not half human you're just acting like a child" we looked at each other "I am a child" he said "what's your excuse?"I asked she blushed "what's this why are they turning pink" she looked down "something's wrong with me!" She turned them back to themselves steven ran to the gems and I ran to my parents "mom mum" they looked at me "oh iris you're okay" I nodded mom picked me up "what is this I feel ridiculous yellow blue" she reached for my moms the gasped and looked away "she's off colour" Steven went over to her "this can't be happening I can't have a flaw I'm supposed to be flawless then who am I if you're not pink then who are you who who is anyone" he looked up at her "you know if you just let everyone be who ever they are maybe you can let yourself be whoever you are too" She looked at steven then me "but I'm not supposed to be like this I'm supposed to know better I'm supposed to know better I supposed to make everything better" "you can but first you're going to have to leave your own head" we went to earth and landed where sadie was singing the hand let us down "Steven!" Greg soured and came over to us "dad" he jumped down and hugged him "welcome home" we went to the abandoned ship and let out the centipedes then mom subjected we all have a bath that way we can heal them the gems and I all brought the cropped gems to roses fountain where they all got healed white joined us in the water steven and I swam over to them mum made a joke and mom laughed even though it was a pretty bad one just means they love each other white looked at steven and smiled a while later my parents and my grandmother got on the ships and detached from the legs mum made a peace sign then we left the earth I'm going to miss everyone I laid on my parents I smiled I can't wait to go home 

 

 

to be continued in A New Home


End file.
